


Fire and Desire

by Passion_fruit



Series: Morphine Surturdottir [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Hipster Loki, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Lokitty, Love, Muspelheim, Sexual Content, Surtur - Freeform, Thor likes poptarts, Violence, fire demons, implied rape, loki is a little shit, pyrokinesis, the events of thor 2 didn't happen, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_fruit/pseuds/Passion_fruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morphine Jones isn't your average girl. She's a new member of the avengers named Blue Inferno. She's what she likes to call, a "Super Pyrokinetic". She has pyrokinesis and she controls fire. She's a blue-haired feisty chick that doesn't take shit from anyone.</p><p>Loki has escaped his prison cell in Asgard, and he is heading to Midgard to cause more damage.What happens when Blue Inferno meets Loki, the god of mischief and lies? Will fire and ice collide, or will everything fizzle out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opposites Attract

It was a hot summer night in New York, and Morphine Jones has just came from Stark Tower. The Avengers were meeting up to discuss what happened last year with Loki and the chitauri. She, being a new member, was quiet the entire meeting. She never said anything at the meetings. It wasn't because she was shy or afraid to say anything, she just felt like she didn't fit in.

All of them were awesome superheros and had special abilities. She on the other hand was just a pyromaniac. Just Blue Inferno. She was called Blue Inferno because of her blue hair her blue flames, and her firey attitude.

She sighed, she was a block away from her apartment and her feet were killing her, and she was ready to get out the stupid brown wig she was forced to wear to keep her identity a secret. The other reason she had to wear the damned thing was because she had blue hair, Fury didn't want her standing out.

Almost home, she thought. She was a few steps away, when she saw something strange in the corner of her eye. As if it was a figure watching her. She turned, but it was gone. That's fucking weird. She thought and went into her home.

Meanwhile, Loki has escaped from his cell in Asgard and came back to Midgard to get revenge on Thor and the Avengers. While he was thinking of ways to get his revenge, he was walking down the street looking for midgardian scum to take his anger out on. That was when he saw a young girl walking alone, she looked so helpless and defenseless as she was walking and looking down.

Perfect. He thought.

She glanced at him quickly, but he had concealed himself from her sight. He then transported himself into her apartment. Still invisible, he followed her watching her midgardian rituals. He watched as she took her brown wig off, exposing blue hair. What is she? She's certainly not mortal, thought Loki.

Morphine looked around as if someone was watching her, but no one was there. She felt creeped out, but she wouldn't let it show. If someone was sneaking around in her house, they have another thing coming, she thought. She didn't hear in movements so she shook it off.

She went inside of her room, shedding her clothes and going into the bathroom. She started her shower, making it very cold. For someone with super pyromania, she liked the feel of cold things. They always cooled her down, and gave her tingles. She stepped into the shower, shuddering slightly at the coldness.

Loki watched as the mortal cleaned herself, he didn't really feel ashamed for looking either, he loved the female anatomy. What male didn't? She's a tiny mortal, he thought. He had a mischievous smile, he knew what he would do to her. As Morphine got out of her shower, she toweled off. Wrapping the towel around herself, she looked into the mirror, while drying her hair. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, something feels off, She thought.

She turned towards her door, making sure no one had decided to sneak into her house, then turned back to her mirror. She wasn't faced with her reflection. It was her, but it wasn't her. The 'reflection' had a mischievous smirk, and an evil glint in its eye. She gasped as the 'reflection' walked through the mirror and sink, still smirking. She stepped back, stunned. "What the fuck?" she exclaimed.

Before she could attack this thing, it quickly grabbed her by the throat, and lifting her in the air. She choked and gasped for air as this thing cackled. She focused all of her energy and projected flames at this evil being, knocking them to the ground.

"I underestimated you." said a smooth, velvety voice. The thing changed from her reflection to none other than Loki, God of Mischief and Lies.

"You!" she growled. "You're Loki!"

"You midgardians could be so dense." he said with that smirk. There was a playfulness in his emerald eyes. Morphine couldn't lie, he was pretty handsome in his green suit, but that didn't change how she felt about him.

"And are all Asgardian gods evil or is it just you? Hm...Thor isn't evil." she said taunting him. The playfulness was gone and was replaced with a cold and wild look. He came closer to her, "You are to never speak of that name around me." he growled. His hands found their way to her neck, for a moment, he saw fear in her wide brown eyes. But the fear was gone as she glared at him. He let go of her neck as he noticed part of her towel revealed some cleavage. He felt a stirring in his trousers, he stepped back, and she gave him a confused look.

"Are you not here to kill me?" she asked, clutching the towel so it wouldn't fall.

"Well, I was. But maybe I could use you for something else." he said while stroking her backside. She slapped him with a flamed hand, and quickly walked into her room. Part of her missed his cold touch, but she quickly got over that as Loki then teleported in front of her. He made many copies of himself, the copies laughed an evil laugh as they had her surrounded.

She didn't want to use her powers to the maximum, if she did, she wouldn't be able to control herself. She settled for throwing balls of fire at him. He dodged ever one of the balls. The copies dissappeared, "You can not defeat me, you puny midgardian. I am a god!" he shouted.

Then there was a knock at the door. Loki and Morphine stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before she went to the door, and he followed.

She answered the door, revealing her stoner neighbor, Robbie. "Hey Rob." she said as Loki was hiding behind the door, looking confused and pretty cute.

"Hey Morph. Yeah we kinda heard some things over here, everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's cool. Just have a friend over." she said. Robbie had a knowing smile. "Oh, I get it." he said slyly. Loki didn't know what he meant by that, he rarely understood what the Midgardians talked about.

"Okay, Bye." she said closing her door and locking it.

She turned to Loki and asked, "So are you gonna tell me why you're here?"


	2. Left alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morphine goes to her meeting with the avengers, while Loki is left alone in her apartment.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're here?"

Loki smirked, and walked closer to her. "No, but the question that needs to be answered is, what are you?"  
"I don't know, but if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. But I believe you're here to get revenge on the avengers." Morphine said glaring at him.

"Ah, you are a smart one indeed." He said.

"So you're here to kill me and the rest?" she asked. Loki finally understood now, she was in the avengers. His smirk turned into a grin. She pushed past him, going into her room, and slamming the door into his face. She took her towel off, deciding to put on a large shirt. Before she could put her shorts on, Loki appeared in front of her.

"Damn it! Can't you see I'm changing!" She shouted.

"Do not worry, I have seen you in the nude in your washroom." he said with a playful smirk. Morphine was mortified. "I can't believe you...actually I can!" she shouted, she wanted to laugh because it was a funny situation. So she started laughing.

The god of mischief was indeed confused at her reaction. "You're very strange." he said. "Anyways, if you're gonna kill me, do it tomorrow." she said before yawning, causing Loki to yawn as well. "I'm pretty tired, and Thor has probably found out that you're in 'Midgard' by now."

Loki had to admit that he was tired as well, he was even too tired to scowl at the mention of Thor. He watched as Morphine slipped into her bed, he followed her actions.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" she stopped him. "Sleeping." he said. "Well, you're gonna have to sleep on the couch. Follow me." she said getting out of bed and going to the living room.  
She pointed to the couch, "This is where you'll sleep for now. I'll get you a blanket." She left quickly to get him a blanket, then came back and gave him the blanket.

"Good night." she told him before going into her room and shutting the door. Loki's suit disappeared, his naked body exposed as he lies on the sofa with the blanket carelessly over him. He then closed his eyes, and slept a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Morphine heard her phone ringing into her ear. She ignored it, keeping her eyes closed for a while. Then it began ringing again, she decided to answer it. Before she could answer it, she saw Loki sitting on the edge of her bed staring at her. She yelped, he chuckled as she answered her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Jones, where are you? We're having an emergency meeting. Thor says that Loki has escaped, and he could be hiding here somewhere." It was Fury.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." she said before hanging up.

"Good morrow." said Loki. "What are you doing in here?" she asked him. She noticed the only thing he had on was the blanket she gave him, and it was loosely wrapped around his waist. She gawked at his body like a lovesick school girl. He smirked at her, he knew part of her wanted him.

"I heard a terrible noise coming from your chambers, you seemed to ignore it. It came from that device." he said. Morphine laughed. "Well, I gotta leave in a few minutes for work." she said. "Are you not going to make a feast for a god?" he asked.

"I have hot pockets." she said.

"What is this 'hot pocket'?" he asked. "You'll see once I cook one." she said.

"You never gave me your name." he said as she went into her closet and putting on her wig.

"But you'll be killing me, so why does it matter?" she asked playfully while finding something to wear. He had a playful smile, "I would like to know who I'm killing." he said.

"Morphine. Morphine Jones." she said coming out of her closet in fresh clothes. He thought it was a unique name that fit her well.

Loki watched as Morphine took the box of hot pockets out of her freezer, and popped two in the microwave. He could smell them cooking in the little electrical box. He licked his lips as she opened the microwave, and the smell really hit him. She pulled out the hot pockets, not really caring about the heat, and placing them in front of him. "There ya go." she said. He quickly grabbed her hand, "I would like to thank you, Morphine Jones." She was taken back by his sincerity. She saw kindness and warmth in his usually cold green eyes. Her hand tingled from the coldness of his skin. Pulling her hand back, she said, "I'll be back later, try not to destroy my house or any people while I'm gone." Then she was out the door.

***

Later that morning, Morphine arrived late to the meeting as usual. "Jones, you're late. Again." said Tony as everyone else watched as she strode in carelessly. She didn't say anything as she sat down at the table between Natasha and Steve.

"So we all know that Loki has escaped, and he's hiding somewhere. But no one has been killed, nothing's been destroyed, maybe he's playing it...low key." Morphine rolled her eyes as Tony finished his sentence with a lame joke.

Pretty much the whole meeting was Thor arguing with everyone else. "How could your guards not know that Loki escaped?" asked Natasha.

"He's a trickster, of course he would make a double. Anyone could fall for it." said Thor.

Meanwhile, after eating both of his hot pockets, Loki sat on Morphine's couch contemplating what he would do. At this point, he was fully clothed in what he thought Midgardians wore. He then decided to look around her house. He got up and looked into her room. He wasn't ashamed that he was looking into her room without her consent. I could care less. He thought. Looking in her drawers, he found dainty, colorful, little pieces of cloth. "What in Asgard are these?" he asked out loud holding her panties up to his face, and smelling them.

There was so many of them, and they were lace. "The women on Asgard don't have these. I shall keep one." he said stuffing her panties in his pocket.

Then he went into her closet, taking her clothes and sniffing them too. His heart was racing and there was a stirring in his pants. He then put her clothes back into the closet, and went back to her living room.

He sat down and noticed a device on the table. He picked it up cautiously, his eyes darted to the big red button at the top. He pressed it with apprehension, and the T.V. came on. "Apparently this device is connected to this magic box." he thought out loud.

He started watching the first thing that was on at that time, 'E news'. He was in a daze.

***

"Okay, so here's a hypothetical question." said Morphine. Everyone was surprised she said anything.

"Let's say Loki came here, and he's playing it 'low key', what if he doesn't kill anyone?"

"I would still have to take him back to Asgard, and he will serve his time in prison." said Thor.

"But we all know that he will kill anyone in his path." said Clint.

Loki was still watching T.V. when he heard a knock on the door. Annoyed, he stomped over to the door, and pulling it open revealing Robbie.

"Yes?" he asked looking down on the young man.

"Who the hell are you, and where is Morph?" asked Robbie. Loki quickly grabbed him by the throat, "She is doing her duties right now, but do you have a message for her?" he said, his voice was calm and soothing. Robbie struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let...me...g-go." he choked out. Loki chuckled, "Silly mortal, you dare talk to me, Loki the god of mischief, that way." He said in a dark menacing way. The calmness left his voice, and was replaced with venom and malice.

"I guess I should teach you a lesson." he said before punching Robbie unconscious and dragging him inside, not caring if anyone was watching in the hall.


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to use Morphine to his advantage.

A week has passed since Loki came into Morphine's house, and they've been inseparable the entire time. Morphine has been making sure no one knew about Loki, she didn't want him out of her life. She accepted the fact that she kind of had feelings for the god, but she knew nothing could come out of it. Eventually Loki would either go back to Asgard or kill her. She wasn't ready for either of those things to happen.

"Loki?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Are you ever going back to Asgard?" she asked.

"No. If I went back, I'd go back to prison. And that oaf would feel smug about it." he said.

"What oaf?" she asked.

"Thor." he said smirking. She chuckled, Thor was kind of an oaf, but he was a cool oaf. "Why do you ask such things?" he asked.

She looked away from him, "I like hanging out with you." she admitted. Loki wasn't a like-able god, and no one ever wanted to 'hang out' with him. He smiled, it wasn't a smug smile or a smirk. It was a genuine smile. He was very intrigued by her. She noticed the smile and smiled back. "I love your smile." she blurted out. Her face getting hot from embarrassment. Ugh, why did I say that? She thought.

"Morphine, I-" Loki was cut off by someone knocking on the door. "I'll be back." She said going to the door and answering it. She opened the door revealing Nick Fury and Tony Stark.

"Agent Fury, Stark, what are you guys doing here?" She said so Loki could hear and have time to go invisible.

"Jones, can we come in?" asked Fury. She invited them in, "What's going on?" she asked half expecting what they were going to discuss.

"We can't seem to track Loki anywhere, and we're going to have to spend extra time at the headquarters to find him." said Fury.

"You couldn't call to tell me this?" she asked annoyed.

"I would have, but you would ignore it. You've been slacking on your job, Jones." he said. "And Besides, you could be the one who matches Loki's strength and power...besides Banner." said Stark. Loki quietly listened to their conversation, he didn't know Morphine's power matched his own. He could use that to his advantage, they could rule Midgard together, and he could have her as his queen. Part of him didn't want to do that to her, but the other part didn't care at the moment.

"Can you still control yourself at times?" Fury asked her. "Yes...sometimes. I haven't lost control in such a long time." she said. He nodded. "Make sure you don't lose control, unless you have to go against Loki." he told her she nodded. "And come to work on time." Stark told her before they left.

She turned and faced Loki, he stared at her for a bit, trying to figure out what she was. "What?" she asked him.

"I want to know what you are." he said. "I don't know what I am, Loki. Leave it at that." she said. "They're using you to destroy me? I thought you 'liked having me around'?" he said in his best sympathetic voice. "I do like having you around, you won't be destroyed if you don't cause any mayhem." she said. This would be a challenge, Loki thought. "Of course." he lied.

The next day, Morphine went to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters where the other Avengers were discussing Loki's whereabouts. They were still oblivious that Loki was right here in New York. All of them were suited up, even her.

"My brother has a plan, I know it." said Thor. Morphine didn't think that he did. Little did she know, never trust the god of mischief and lies. Before anyone could think, a huge explosion hit the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Smoke and debris were all over the place as agents tried to get away. Some were injured, some weren't. The Avengers, of course, weren't injured badly. They saw a figure in the smoke coming toward them, it was none other than Loki in his Asgardian armor. Morphine was utterly shocked to see him.

"Brother, why are you doing this?!" shouted Thor.

"You think I've given up? I will not stop until I've ruled Midgard." He said in that deadly voice. He pointed his staff at Thor, Captain America blocked his attack before he could hit Thor.

"Loki stop!" Morphine yelled while hitting him with a few fire balls. He chuckled an evil laugh while vanishing, and reappearing in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. He caught her off her guard, "I will throw her out of this building, if you attack me." He shouted going toward a window as she kicked and clawed at his hand. "Loki, put her down!" shouted Black Widow, her and Hawkeye aimed their weapons at him, and Iron Man was read to catch Morphine if he threw her out. "NOW!" Black Widow shouted. Loki pretended to think, "Hm...no." he said before throwing Morphine out the window. "Brother, what have you done?!" Shouted Thor. Iron Man took off after her, as Black Widow, Hawkeye, Cap, Thor, and Hulk attacked Loki. He chuckled, "You won't be able to defeat me this time." He said before disappearing. Stark brought Morphine back up to the building, He removed the mask, "Jones, you okay?" he asked. She could feel the tears threatening to spill, but she didn't let them see her cry. "Yes." she said, her voice was hoarse.

Hours passed, and they were trying to track Loki's next move. Morphine looked out the hole that Loki caused when he threw her, thinking this was all just a bad dream, and Loki was still at her house watching Keeping up with the Kardashians. But she knew it wasn't, she knew Loki would eventually do this. "Damn, I'm the biggest idiot ever." she thought out loud. "Is it because Loki caught you off guard or because you have feelings for him?" asked Natasha as she sat beside her.

"What?" Morphine asked, how could Natasha have known that. Then Morphine forgot who she was talking to, Natasha gave her a stern look. "Both." she answered looking away from her. "I've never been so...stupid in my life. She then told Natasha about Loki staying with her, she knew it was bad to tell her that, but she had to talk to someone about it.

"Morphine, you should have told us as soon as he stepped foot in your house." Morphine hung her head in shame, "I know, I fucked up. But I won't fuck up again." she said.

"Good, we can't have New York and the rest of the world kneeling to Loki." Natasha said before leaving Morphine in her thoughts. She was still fuming at Loki's betrayal.

"I should have never fucking trusted him." she muttered walking home, after spending the rest of the day helping some of the injured agents and people who got hurt in the explosion and getting chewed out by Fury, she was drained.

"Morph! Yo Morph!" She turned around and saw Robbie walking up to her. "Where ya headin' to, Morph?" he asked. "Home." she spat. "Whoa, who pissed you off? Was it that weird foreign guy?" Robbie asked. Morphine said nothing as she continued to walk home. "Wait, what's up with the costume?" he asked catching up with her. "It's none of your business, Robbie." she spat again. He grabbed her arm roughly, "Hey, don't talk to me like that. You're lucky I'm not some stranger or I'd-"

"You'd what?" she cut him, there was fire in her tonight, and a smart man would walk away if they were in her presence right now. "Oh I think you know..." he trailed off. He looked down at her hands, there was blue flames surrounding her fists. "What the hell?" he said. Before he knew it, she was covered in blue flames.

He didn't have time to scream or run.

She had lost control and he was a dead man.


	4. Vulnerable

Morphine woke up in a bed that wasn't hers too. She looked around, the room's colors consisted of green, black, and gold.

Gee, I wonder who's room this is. She thought sarcastically. Loki must have found her and taken her hostage here.

She was hoping everything that happened yesterday was a dream, but she knew it wasn't. She got up, noticed she was nude. "Where the fuck are my clothes?" she asked out loud. She saw a green and gold silk robe lying across the chair across from her. She put it on, and tied it tightly, before sneaking out of the room. She was walking quietly, looking around and not paying attention where she was going, almost bumping into Loki.

"I see you've awaken." He said with a small smirk. He was wearing a black suit and looked good, but she wasn't fazed by his looks at the moment.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"I know of your 'full power', I'm using you to my advantage." he said dismissively.

"So that's it, huh? You were just using me! I had- I thought-" she didn't know what to say, she was so angry. Angry at him, and angry at herself for trusting him. Loki grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. "You thought what? That I would change, that you would change me, and we could live happily ever after in some dream?" He shouted at her. She looked at him in disbelief, a tear falling from her eye.

"Oh, you did." He said mocking her. "You'll help me conquer Midgard once and for all."

"Fuck you!" She spat. He grabbed her roughly, and pushed her against a wall. "You will not speak to me that way. You will help me rule midgard or you can kneel before me with everyone else. I will kill you slowly if-" "Then why don't you do it?" She cut him off.

"Go ahead and kill me." she said, challenging him.

Loki looked at her impressed that she challenged him. Before he had time to say anything, she attacked him. He was a little caught off guard by her sudden strength. He smirked, "Morphine, dear Morphine, you're strong...but not as strong as me." He said throwing her across his hall. The air was knocked out of her as she hit a wall, but she got back up. Loki liked that she was fiesty, that was the reason he was attracted to her. She was so strong-willed.

He walked over to her, she was breathing hard, and the robe was showing off her naked body. She pushed past him, as he stared at her lustfully. "Where are my clothes? And where am I? I want to go home" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Your attire is in my washroom, and you're in my Midgardian home that I created for us." He said following her, and looking at her backside. She turned around, "Are you gonna show me where your bathroom is?" she asked annoyed. He grabbed her hand, leading her to the bathroom. She felt those tingles again. "I'm afraid you won't be going home so soon. Now go and get dressed." He said pushing her forward.

Oh god, I'm a fucking sadist! I still have feelings for this maniac that tried to kill me! She thought. Loki opened the door to his bathroom, "Your attire is there." he said closing the door, but he didn't leave.

"Uh, I'm gonna need you to leave so I can get dressed." she said. He walked over to her, she didn't back away. "I must admit something to you, Morphine." he said.

"What?" She asked rolling her eyes, thinking he was going to say something crude.

"I do find you to be attractive." Her eyes widened when he said that. "I've thought so since I saw you in your shower." Her heart was racing as he got closer. She knew he was trying to manipulate her again. She couldn't stand looking into his eyes, it was like he was hypnotizing her. She looked down, but he lift her head back up with his finger. He slowly leaned in, his lips touched hers, and she completely melted into him. She couldn't believe she was kissing him, she wanted to stop, but her body didn't want her to. At this point, he was rendering her useless. Her arms went around his neck, and his arms went around her waist.

She pulled away, "Yep, I'm a sadist." she said to herself, but Loki heard her. He pulled her back in a kiss, this time it was passionate. His hands were caressing her skin gently. And they were in his room in seconds, and things started heating up. He pushed the robe down, grabbing her ample behind, and shedding his clothes.

"Worry not, I'll be gentle." He said, lying her on his bed.

***

Nick Fury has been calling Morphine's phone non stop, but he wasn't getting an answer. "Damn it, Morphine." He muttered putting the phone down. He was starting to worry, she wouldn't just not answer unless she was sleeping in, but it was going on 2 PM.

"Heard from Jones yet?" asked Natasha. "No." Fury said. "Maybe Loki has her." she said. "Maybe he does, but we're going to find that bastard." he said.

"What does Loki want with Morphine?" asked Bruce. "I don't know." said Fury. "But I'll find him and kill him myself if I have to." He was so protective over Morphine, she was like a daughter to him. "She'll be fine, she's tough." said Natasha.

"I know, Agent Romanoff." he said.

***

Morphine and Loki were in his bed, his arm wrapped around her bare waist, pulling her closer to him. She was so disappointed in herself, but part of her wanted this. Part of her wanted to have more sex with him, the other part wanted to kill him.

"Amazing." He whispered in her ear. His cool breath tingled her skin.

She sighed. "Does that sigh mean you're content?" Loki asked kissing her shoulder. "I...don't know." she said. He was a weakness to her, "I have to go." She told him.

"I don't want you to go." He said. "I have to, Loki." She said, turning to face him. His hair was all over the place, and his eyes were boring into hers. He did look sexy, and she wouldn't want to leave him, but he was bad for her. "Stay." He said. "Stay with me." "Why would I stay with someone who tried to kill me, and used me for his own personal gain?" She asked him. "I do have feelings for you, but I will not help you rule Midgard. And you said it yourself, you won't change."

Loki got up, putting his robe, then left. She knew her words got to him. She lied in bed for a while, then he came back. He was dressed in his leather pants and a regular shirt. He looked like the Loki that stole her heart. "We need to talk." He said.

"About?" She asked getting up, and covering up with the sheets.

"You and I. It's obvious that there's something between us." He said. "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, but...I can't." He was hurt and rejected. He was so angry. She put a hand on his shoulder, relaxing him. "Please try to understand why I can't be with you. You're a damaged soul, Loki." she said softly. "I really want to be with you, but I don't know what I'm going to get with you. One minute, you're sweet and adorable. The next, you're throwing a tantrum everytime you don't get your way."

"I'll do anything." He said softly, looking into her eyes. He didn't like showing his vulnerable side and submitting to women, but he'd do it for her.

"Don't do it. Don't rule Midgard." She said. He didn't reply, he just turned around, thinking to himself. "I'll think about it." He said. She gave him a disbelieving look, he huffed and rolled his eyes. "I won't rule Midgard." he mumbled like a stubborn child.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked mockingly.

"I won't rule Midgard." he said louder.

"Good." She said before kissing him, and pulling him back to the bed.


	5. Talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Morphine talk things out.

After spending time together in Loki's Midgardian home, Morphine and Loki went back to her apartment.

 

"You must stay with me, and not in this small home." Loki said, trying to convince her to stay in his home. She sighed and smiled, "Loki, are you ever gonna give up?" she joked.

 

"No. How would we raise our children in this small home?" He asked. Morphine’s eyes widened, “Children? This relationship just started!” She said shaking her head and went to her room, she forgot her cell phone. She looked through the phone, realizing she had ten missed calls from Fury. She quickly called him back.

 

"Jones, are you ok? Has Loki captured you?" Fury asked.

 

 

"Yes, I'm fine...uh- no, Loki hasn't captured me." she lied. "You missed our meeting, are you sure you're alright? Don't hesitate to te-"

 

"Nick, I'm fine." She assured. "...I may have lost control last night" She didn't tell him that she killed someone, she didn't want them running tests on her again.

 

"Damn it!" He cursed into the phone. "We're going to have run more tests on you."

 

"No! No more tests." She said. Nick sighed, "I have no choice, don't miss the meeting tomorrow at Stark's tower. We're not giving up on finding Loki." He said.

 

She sighed. "Okay, bye." she hung up, and turned around to face Loki who was staring at her.

 

"Something wrong with the Avengers?" He said with venom in his voice.

 

"No, Nick is just worried about me. They're gonna run tests on me." she said staring off in the distance. "You're quite powerful. I saw you kill the idiot, Rob." he admitted. "Why didn't you stop me?" she asked looking at him.

 

"If I were to stop you, I would have frozen you, and you would have been frozen to death." She looked down, she didn't know what to say to that.

“I don’t know how to control these powers, Loki. It’s scary when I’m not myself, when I’m not in control.” Loki’s face softened as Morphine leaned on him.

Morphine took a deep breath, and turned to Loki, “Do you ever think about reconciling with Thor and your dad?" She asked. She knew she shouldn't have, but she wanted to try to talk to him about the things that made him the way he was. "No." He said with a blank face, but there was darkness clouding in his eyes. She sighed. "I want nothing to do with that arrogant oaf. And Odin, don't get me started on him." Morphine listened as Loki talked and talked, getting his feelings out.

 

"I wanted to be king...but father didn't want a frost giant on the throne. I was always second best, and Thor was the golden child. I can't believe he would keep a secret like that from me for so long." He said sadly, Morphine felt bad for him.

 

"That's so sad, Loki." she said. "But at least you had a family. I never had a family."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that, you had no one?" he asked. "No one. No dad, no mom, no one. I've always been alone, with these abilities." she said.

 

They talked almost all night about their sad lives, and then fell asleep.

 

***

 

That morning, as Morphine was getting ready to leave, Loki was staring at the ceiling just thinking.

 

"What's up?" She asked. "You're ceiling." He said, still not used to Midgardian slang. She giggled. "I mean what's wrong?" she asked. "Just thinking." he said.

 

"About?" She asked while putting her wig on.

 

"Thor and father." he said absently.

 

"You should work it out with them. They're still your family. I'll talk to Thor, maybe he'll want to talk to you." she said before leaving.

 

***

 

A few minutes after she was walking to Stark Tower, she saw a black cat following her. It followed her all the way to Stark Tower, and it meowed loudly while rubbing against her leg. "Why are you following me, little guy?" she asked it, it meowed back as if it was talking back to her. The cat had big green eyes, staring back at her.

 

She picked it up and carried it inside; she didn't really care if Stark didn't approve of her bringing pets.

 

When she walked into the meeting room, everyone gave her confused glances. Tony gave her one of his sarcastic looks, "Jones, did you seriously bring a cat here? Is it 'bring your pet to work' day?" He said. She rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm adopting it for the moment."

 

"Uh, can we just get this over with?" Natasha said snapping them out of their conversation.

 

After sitting through the meeting, Morphine went up to Thor who was in a conversation with Steve.

 

"Ah, Woman of fire." He said patting her back, almost knocking her to the ground, the cat jumped out of her arms, landing on the floor beside her feet. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk about Loki...privately. Sorry Steve." she said an apologetic smile. "It's no problem." Said Steve before leaving them to their conversation.

 

"What is this about my brother?" Thor asked. Morphine sighed, "I don't know how you're going to take this, and I know I’m a fuck up…but Loki has been staying with me for a while. Yes I know, I know I’m crazy.... I talked him into talking to you." She said quietly. Thor's eyes were wide, and he was speechless.

 

"You...and my brother…are courting?" She nodded. The cat was rubbing against her leg again, and she picked it up.

 

"Thor just come to my house, and talk to your brother. I'm positive he's changed. All he needs is for his big brother to show him that he's not second best, and that you still love him." Morphine said in her best guilt tripping voice. Thor sighed, "I will talk to Loki, but I will have to take him back to Asgard."

 

"Really?" She asked as the cat purred and licked her hand. Thor nodded, “I am sorry, Lady Morphine, but Loki has brought it upon himself when he escaped from Asgard.”

Morphine nodded in agreement, “You can only do what’s right. Lord knows I haven’t been thinking properly ever since he came into my life.”

 

 

Later, while she was home, she called out to Loki, but got no answer. She put the cat down to roam around. “Loki?" She shouted. "Where the hell is he?" she mumbled. Suddenly, the cat jumped on her couch and morphed into Loki. "Loki! You were the cat?! You followed me all the way to Stark Tower!" she said.

 

"I just wanted to see if you'd actually talk to Thor." He said sitting nonchalantly on the couch, flipping through the T.V.

 

"Loki, why are you so dismissive about this? He’s taking you back to Asgard, and I don't want you to go." she said sitting beside him.

 

"I'll always come back for you." he said before kissing her tenderly. They pulled away as they heard a loud booming knock on the door. Morphine went to answer it, and Thor came in. He and Loki were both dressed in Midgardian clothing.

 

Loki stood up, staring at his brother for a while. "Brother." Thor said while they did some weird Asgardian man hug. Loki wasn’t as enthusiastic about the hug, Morphine gestured for him to hug back.

 

"Let us talk now, brother." Loki said. Thor smiled as he called him brother.

 

Morphine sat with Loki as he finally talked to his brother about why he went psycho, as Morphine would say.

 

"I’ve fallen for every one of your tricks, how do I know this is not one of them, brother?" Thor asked. "It is no trick, Thor." Loki said. Thor looked at his brother for a while; there was no sign of mischief in his eyes. His hand tightly grasped Morphine's hand. Thor realized that his brother did indeed change.

 

"I'll talk to father. As for you," Thor said pointing to Morphine, "We will talk to the Man of iron about this. I will not lie for you two. Now, I’ll be on my way." He said before leaving.

 

 

Morphine sighed, "That went well."


	6. You aren't who you think you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morphine isn't who she thinks she is.

Days have passed since Loki has talked to Thor, and Thor had went back to Asgard, but he would visit Morphine and Loki every so often, just to make sure his little brother wasn't up to no good.

 

 

Loki has taken a liking to Midgard, his favorite things to do are eating sugary sweets, listening to hard rock, and pranking innocent mortals, the last one would earn a look of disapproval from Morphine.

 

***

 

It was around 11 in the morning, and Morphine was still asleep. Loki was already up and bored, so he decided he would play an innocent prank on Morphine.

 

He thought for a moment, and came up with something with a mischievous smirk. With a flick of his wrist, two green snakes appeared in her bed. They slithered onto her, one brushed against her face, and the other brushed against her neck.

 

"Mm, Loki, quit. I'm trying to sleep." she mumbled sleepily. The snakes kept slithering against her, and she was getting annoyed. Loki held in his laughter as he vanished.

 

"Damn it, Lo- oh my god!" She shouted, eyes wide as saucers as she was looking right at a snake. The other snake was somewhere near her feet. Morphine has never been so afraid in her life.

 

"L-Loki!" She shouted, not looking away from the snake.

 

"Yes?" She heard his voice, but couldn't see him.

 

"Get these th-things away from me." The bastard had the nerve to laugh. "Please." She begged. He then appeared at the foot of her bed.

 

"Well, since you asked so kindly." He said, flicking his wrist and the snakes disappeared. Morphine let out a breath as Loki laughed her. "You're an asshole." She said going up to punch him. He didn't flinch, he just smiled an arrogant smirk.

 

"It was a very good prank, don't you think?" he said with the smirk still plastered on his lips. Morphine rolled her eyes, "I could kill you right now." she growled lowly. Loki's smirk widened, "I love when you talk like that." If looks could kill, Loki would be six feet under by now. "I'm sorry, now give us kiss." He said putting his arms around her waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Their lips molding together, teeth clashing, and tongues wrestling. His hands going from her hips to her butt, and gripping the flesh, earning a moan from her.

 

Morphine pulled away when her stomach growled, Loki frowned slightly. "I'm pretty hungry. You want something to eat?" She asked him, they were still panting from the kiss. Though he was a disappointed that the kiss was over, he nodded.

“Hmm, do we want pizza or Chinese?” She asked.

Loki shrugged, looking clueless. “Pizza will have to do.” She said, pulling out her phone and making the order.

***

 

After eating, they both decided to take a walk to Central Park. Loki did complain about the "big metal beasts" in the road, which caused Morphine to giggle.

 

"Dude, they're cars. On Midgard, we drive them to get from place to place." She told him. "We only ride horses." He said.

 

Morphine rolled her eyes, and pulled him to an ice-cream truck. "Want some ice-cream?" She asked. "Ice-cream? You silly Midgardians take cream from ice?" He questioned holding back a chuckle. "No! It's...never mind. You'll just have to try it yourself." she said going up to the truck and ordering two chocolate ice-cream cones. They continued to walk, Loki watched her lick her ice-cream, and copied her action. "This is...astounding!" He said while eating the ice-cream faster, and getting it around his mouth. Morphine giggled as he looked adorable and oblivious to the fact that ice-cream was on his face. She took a napkin and wiped his mouth, "Yeah, try not to get too messy with the ice-cream. It gets kinda sticky." she told him.

While they were walking back, Morphine got a call from Fury.

“Hello?”

"Jones, Come to Stark Tower, now. The results from the tests came back. I think you'll want to come and see this." he said.

 

"Okay, I’ll be there in few minutes." she told him before hanging up.

 

"I'm going to Stark's, my test results came back." she said. "If you’re coming, you know the drill, transform into a cat…please." she said with a smirk, and he rolled his eyes before shifting into a cat, and jumping into her arms.

 

 

"Jones! What the hell are you doing bringing a cat into this building?" Fury shouted. "Don't mind him, he won't harm anything." She replied with boredom in her voice. "Now, about the results?"

 

Fury was accompanied by Bruce and Tony, "Morphine, I looked at your blood samples, and I couldn't get a blood type." Said Bruce.

 

"And that means?" Morphine asked, getting annoyed.

 

"Well, after testing several times in the lab, we think that you're not human. You know, not from Earth." Said Tony. “For Christ’s sakes, have you seen your blood? It shouldn’t look darker than regular blood.”

 

"So, you're trying to say that I'm...a fucking alien?!" She shouted. "Not exactly, maybe you're one of those gods, like Thor." Said Bruce. She felt Loki nuzzle her neck, and he meowed. Then it came to her, "My ears!" She shouted. The three men looked at her in confusion. 

"Your ears? What about them?" Tony asked.

Morphine pulled her hair back, revealing pointy ears. 

"Oh dear lord, she's a hobbit." Said Tony. 

"I thought they were just a birth defect or something, but I get it now." She said."But I can assure you, I'm not a god. I was born on Earth. Maybe there was a mistake with the results. Like a glitch?" She said.

 

"Morphine, we've been testing on you for a while, and we've got the same results. I thought it was a mistake, but it was the same damn results!" Said Fury.

"Whatever you are, you're certainly not human. Maybe Thor knows what...'realm' you're from." Said Tony. She nodded.

"Is that all?" She asked. "Yes." Said Fury. She and Loki left the tower, and went back to her house.

When Morphine left, Bruce asked Nick, “Do you think she’ll possibly become a threat?”

“Dr. Banner, I trust that girl, and I hope I’ll never regret it.” Nick said.


	7. Trust me

Morphine went into her house, letting Loki down so he could transform back into his normal form. She sighed, going into the kitchen. She could sense Loki coming up behind her.

 

 

"I know what you are...who you are?" He said. She turned to face him.

 

"Am I a goddess?" She asked, her eyes staring hard into his.

 

"No.” He said.

“Then what am I?” She asked.

“A Fire demon. You were born Senta Surturdottir. Surtur's lost daughter." He said. She looked confused.

 

"Wait, who's Surtur? How did I get 'lost'?" she asked.

 

"Well, Surtur is a fire demon native to Muspelheim. He is an evil fire giant that was imprisoned inside of Midgard by fath- Odin. He's as powerful as Odin. I freed him on one occasion in an attempt to rule Asgard." Loki paused, and she nodded for him to go on.

 

"It was said that Surtur took the form of a man, and impregnated a mortal woman. Well, Odin stopped time and sent every Midgardian to another dimension. Thus, the reason you were lost. Surtur wanted to raise you to be a demon." He said.

 

Morphine gasped, “This is just…wow! "

 

Loki nodded, "Yes, I suppose."

 

"Okay, so let me get this straight. My name is Senta, the daughter of an evil fire demon from...Mus-Muspel-"

 

"Muspelheim. And yes." Loki finished for her. She sighed as he reached up to stroke her cheek.

 

"What about my mother? What did Surtur do to her?" She asked.

“I would suppose she is dead. She wasn’t really important, she was just a mortal.” Morphine glared at him.

“Can you not be an ass about this?” She asked. Loki shrugged.

"Look, I need something to take my mind off of everything. I'm going to lie down for a bit." She told him, getting up from the table and going to her room. As soon as she hit the bed, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

Loki went into her room, noticing her sleeping peacefully, and he lied down beside her.

 

"Sleep well, Love." He whispered, and kissed her cheek.

 

 

Morphine didn't know what was going on. One minute, she was sleeping in her bed, the next minute she was lying on the snowy ground. The snow was falling lightly as she sat up looking around. She was surrounded by trees and more snow. The moon was big and full in the night sky.

"What part of New York is this?” She thought out loud. The scene would have been beautiful, but she knew it had Loki written all over it. She noticed that she wasn't in her normal clothes; she was wearing a long, beautiful, green and gold dress. She got up to walk through the woods, holding the dress up as well. As she got further into the woods, she could see a green light. Rolling her eyes, it could only be one person.

 

"Loki." She mumbled under her breath.

 

Morphine got closer to the light, and she could make out a figure. "Loki?" She shouted getting closer. "Loki? What is going on?"

 

He turned to face her, dressed in royal clothing. He beckons her to come closer. Morphine slowly walks over to him, "Where are we?" She asked as she finally got up to him. "Worry not about where we are." He told her.

“I kinda need to worry, it’s a bit chilly.” She said.

Loki's lips gently covered hers, kissing her sensually. She whimpered as he pulled away, he looked her up and down. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said. "I don't understand what's going on. What will this prove?" she asked softly.

 

"Just trust me, Morphine." He told her, and pulled her back into a kiss.

 

He moved to her neck, feeling the vibrations from her moaning. His elegant fingers sliding the straps of the dress of her shoulders, she gasped as the dress went further down revealing her naked body.

 

"We can’t do this out her-" She noticed that he was naked as well. She bit her lip, looking at his body lustfully.

 

He smirked, "You were saying?" When she didn't say anything, he went back in for a kiss, this time it was aggressive and passionate. His hand grabbing her breast, squeezing it softly. She moaned softly into his mouth.

 

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around him, and then laying her in the snow, never breaking the kiss. She felt his hand going lower and lower until she felt his finger inside of her. His lips went back to her neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin as he put another finger in her. Morphine's moans turned into cries of frustration, and Loki loved the sound like music to his ears.

 

"What is it that you want, Morphine?" Loki whispered in her ear.

 

"You. I want you." She moaned.

 

She wrapped her legs around him tighter as he entered her roughly, his sharp thrusts causing her to have waves of pleasure. It was almost too much for Morphine, every thrust was so overwhelming. Her moans got louder as each thrust went deeper. He groaned as her walls contracted around him. He gripped her neck tightly, going down to kiss her hungrily. She was close, and with one last thrust, she came for him. His climax soon followed.

 

Before Morphine could pull him close, and savor the moment, she heard a loud ringing.

 

That's when she finally woke up, she was naked and sweaty. Sighing Damn! She thought. That couldn’t have been a dream. It was too real.

Throwing on a large shirt, she checked her phone; she had slept through the whole day, and it was the next morning. She also had a missed call from Nick.

She decided to call him back, “Jones?” Nick said.

“Hey, I’m on my way…and I have some news to tell you.” She told him.

“What kind of news? Good news, I hope. Please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid.” Morphine was quiet was for a while. “Jones? Are you there?”

“I’ll have to tell you this in person, Nick. I’ll be there momentarily.” She said before hanging up.

 

"Loki?" She called out. "Where are you?"

 

When she got no answer, she went to search for him. He was on her couch with a cellphone in his hand. "Loki, what are you doing with that?" she asked.

 

"I went out while you slept, and there was a small child with this device. They could have easily broken this extraordinary device similar to yours. So I made a bargain with the child." He said.

"A bargain?" She asked.

"Yes, But don’t worry about that." Morphine shook her head.

"First of all, you shouldn't have been out on your own. Second, you can’t bargain with children!” She shouted. "Do you even know how to use a cellphone?"

"Yes, the child demonstrated how it is used, and I caught on quickly." he said.

She nodded, "Well, I have to shower, and go to Stark's again."

“Great, I’ll join you!” He said, picking her up, and making his way to the bathroom.

After their sex-filled shower, Morphine got dressed. “I need you to stay here, while I go to Stark’s.” She said.

“I will do no such thing. I’m going with you, and that’s final.” Loki said, conjuring up some clothes for him to wear.

“No, stay here. And don’t follow me.” She said before leaving out the door.


	8. Unexpected Visistor

"Jones, nice to see you finally showing up." Tony said sarcastically. Morphine rolled her eyes; she wouldn't let him ruin her good mood. "Where’s your little cat friend?” He asked. She ignored him, sitting at the table with Bruce and Thor.

 

"Lady Morphine." Thor said enthusiastically.

"Hi Thor." she said, smiling.

"Looks like someone had a good night." Tony retorted as he saw the hickeys on her neck. Morphine blushed under the four men's gazes, but her face remained expressionless.

"Anyways, we're not here to talk about my personal life." Morphine said.

Nick cleared his throat, before glaring at Tony, "Yes, Thor, it has come to our attention that Morphine is not human. This means she could be from another realm." Before Thor could answer, he heard Loki's voice in his head.

'Thor.' Ignoring Nick, he answered to Loki.

 

'Brother?'

 

'Yes, it is I.' Loki replied. Thor ignored Nick, as he tried to listen to Loki.

 

"Stay with us, big guy." Tony said, trying to get Thor's attention.

 

"Forgive me, as you were saying."

 

“Well Since Morphine isn’t of Earth, we were wondering if you knew any-“ Bruce was cut off by a throat being cleared. All were shocked, except for Thor, to see Loki appear in the room out of nowhere. Morphine glared at him. He smirked, walking around the room with a sense a smugness. Nick pulled out a gun, aiming at Loki. Loki didn't move or flinch, "I mean you no harm, mortals. I intend to help you." he said.

 

"Help us with what?" asked Nick.

 

"Morphine Jones." He said, his smirk turning into a grin.

 

Nick, Bruce, and Tony glanced at Morphine then back at Loki.

 

"I know what she is, who she is, and where she is from."

 

"What is he on about, Morphine?" Nick asked, glaring at her. Everyone's eyes on her now.

 

"Is she brainwashed." asked Tony.

 

"No! I'm not brainwashed. Please, just listen to him." She begged. Nick's eye was still hardened. "Okay, talk." He said, but still pointing the gun at Loki.

 

"Morphine is, indeed, not a mortal. She is the daughter of a fire demon named Surtur." Loki said, Thor’s head snapped towards Loki.

 

"A fire demon?" asked Bruce. Loki nodded stiffly. "She's the lost daughter, Senta of Muspelheim."

 

"Muspelheim is the realm of fire." said Thor. Loki rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes Thor, thank you." Thor smiled at his brother.

"Okay, so we know what Jones is. The better question is, what does all of this have to do with you?" asked Tony before taking a sip of his drink. Loki looked at Morphine, "Well, uh...that’s kinda what I wanted to talk about. Loki and I…we're kinda dating." Morphine said.

 

Once again, all were shocked except Thor, and Tony spit his drink out. "Are you out of your damn mind?!" Shouted Nick. "You've been lying to me and hiding him this whole time?"

“I’m so sorry, Nick.” She pleaded. Nick shook his head, gun still pointed at them.

 

"So Rock of Ages and the Flame Princess are dating? I wish I could say I saw this coming." said Tony. Nick turned to glare at him before glaring at Morphine and Loki again.

 

"He hasn't caused any trouble. He's changed!" She argued. "What makes you think that he won't turn on you? On all of us? I won't risk that again, damn it!" Nick shouted causing her to flinch. Loki put his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

“He could be using for his advantage, now that he knows who you really are.” Nick continued.

“Well, at first that was the plan, but I grew to love Morphine as she grew to love me.” Loki said.

"Nick, let's give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure he wouldn't try to hurt Morphine or take over Earth again, right Loki?" Bruce asked, with a knowing smile.

Loki stiffened as he remembered being smashed against the ground repeatedly by the green beast known as Hulk. He nodded stiffly. Nick put the gun down, walked over to Loki and Morphine, and sized Loki up. He then turned to Morphine, and his face softened. He really did think of her as his daughter. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to accept this, but if you think of hurting her, I'll-"

 

"I would not hurt her in any way." Loki said, cutting him off. Nick nodded.

 

"Don't worry Fury, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, and if he does hurt me, I’ll just call Banner." She said, laughing. Nick hugged her tightly.

 

"Wow, I've never seen you hug someone before." said Tony, earning another glare from Nick. "We should go now." Morphine said.

 

"Okay...Senta." Nick said. She shook her head, "Morphine." Then she and Loki left with Thor tagging along.

 

***

 

"I never would have thought you were Senta." Thor boomed. "You are quite the opposite from your father."

 

Morphine didn't really know what to say, she didn't know anything about her dad except that he was evil. "Yeah, I'm nothing like him, I guess." she said.

 

"Surtur is 1000 feet tall! You are tiny." Thor said. Morphine's eyes widened.

 

"Enough, Thor!" Loki said.

 

"He's joking, right?" Morphine asked while laughing nervously. Loki shook his head, "It is not a jest. Surtur is indeed a giant." Loki told her.

 

"Oh my god! I have a giant demon for a father. Kill me now." She said plopping down on her couch. Thor held up Mjolnir, "Are you sure?"

 

"Thor! She's jesting. She does not mean it." said Loki. Thor shrugged. "I must go now, Jane awaits." he said before pulling Loki and Morphine in a bone crushing hug then leaving.

 

"Oaf." Loki muttered under his breath. He walked over to Morphine, "I apologize for my brother's idiotic ways."

 

"1000 feet tall? Really?" She asked. Loki nodded. "I need to take a walk, this is all too much." She told him. "Come with me."

 

***

 

While they were walking, a mysterious man followed them, just watching. He could smell Morphine's scent from miles and miles away.

 

He finally found her, but she was with the Odinson. The other Odinson, the one with the silver tongue. As he got closer, her scent became stronger.

 

"My daughter." He whispered so only she could hear. Morphine turned around, looking for the person who owned the voice. There was no one there.

 

"Is anything wrong?" Loki asked. "No, I thought I heard something." She said.

 

They walked back to her house, she opened the door to see a strange man sitting on her couch.

 

She had flames in her hand, ready to throw them at the man, "Who the fuck are you?" She shouted. Loki glared, he knew who it was, and he was ready to fight him.

 

"My daughter, I am Surtur of Muspelheim." The man said with a deep voice.


	9. Shocked

Surtur reached out to Morphine, touching her hair. She flinched away in response. "What have you done to you hair, Senta?" He asked.

“Stop calling me Senta. You are not my father!” She shouted.

“My daughter, I am indeed your father.” Surtur replied.

Morphine looked him up and down, and scoffed, "You're Surtur? I thought you were a 1000 feet demon." He was tan, a few inches over 6 feet, just a little taller than Loki. He was dressed in a sleek black suit. She could tell he was built under his suit. Very built....And handsome.

 

"Oh, you'd like to see my demon form?" Surtur asked, his voice getting deeper and she could see flames surrounding his feet as darkness clouded his eyes. Loki decided to intervene, "No, she would not like to see your demon form." He put his arms around Morphine protectively.

 

Surtur growled, "Take your hands off of my daughter, Odinson!" He stepped closer to Loki and Morphine. Morphine got in front of Loki, causing Surtur to stop.

 

"No! Leave him alone." She said. Surtur was surprised his daughter would say such a thing. "Senta, you would let this Asgardian touch you?" He asked while glaring at Loki, and Loki smirked. “As I recall, this Asgardian set you free from that hole you were rotting in.” Loki said.

Surtur’s glare increased. "He's my boyfriend." She said. "Meaning, we are lovers." Loki said smugly. Surtur's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Daughter, fire demons and Asgardians do not court." Morphine rolled her eyes, Loki chuckled. "If I'm not mistaken, you mated with a mortal to conceive Morphine." Loki said as Surtur still glared at him.

 

"How can you stand to be with him, Daughter? His kind looks down on us." Surtur said.

 

"I love him, if you even care about me as your daughter, you'd accept it." She told him.

 

Surtur shook his head,”Love? He does not love you, we are demons. He is an Asgardian. I will not accept this, Senta. You have disappointed me. I must go, I will come back for you, to bring you home, away from this madness."

 

"Wait! What happened to my mother? What did you do to her?" Morphine asked her father.

 

"Goodbye, Senta." He said before disappearing into flames. Morphine stared at the spot her father was standing in, “What an asshole.” She muttered.

 

 

Morphine and Loki sat on her couch eating takeout, and talking about what happened moments ago.

 

"I don't understand why he came all of the sudden. How in the hell did he find me?" She said more to herself rather than to Loki.

 

"He wants to raise you to be to be evil, just like the rest of those insufferable creatures." He said in disgust and taking a violent bite of his eggroll.

 

"Hey, I'm kinda one of those 'insufferable' creatures." Morphine said. Loki shook his head, "You are much more different than them. They’re savages, but you…you have a sense of humanity, and that’s what I love about you." He told her. “Well, that’s because I was under the impression that I was a human.” She said softly. Loki gently grabbed her hand, "Morphine, I would like to take you to Asgard with me." Her eyes went wide when he said that.

 

"Asgard?" He nodded. "Why would you do that?"

 

"I want to keep you away from Surtur, to protect you, and I...Oh dear, how do I put this? I want to ask for your hand in marriage."

 

Morphine stared at Loki still wide-eyed. "Say what now? You want to marry me?" He nodded. "But I can't go to Asgard. I have a life here, Loki. You’ll end up in prison aga-“

Loki cut her off with a gentle kiss on her lips, and pulled away slowly, leaving her speechless.

 

"Worry not, I'll talk to the All father." He said to her, she nodded. "Now, come to bed with me." He grabbed her hand, and led her to her room.

 

As soon as they got in her room, Loki's lips were attached to her neck. She moaned as he sucked her neck harder, she pulled away to undress herself and Loki as well. He loved the contrast between their skin; and she loved rubbing her hands along the smooth, cool, pale skin.

 

She felt Loki's hardness against her belly, and she slowly stroked him. He threw his head back at her warm touch. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath. She gently pushed him towards the bed, he sat there, staring at her with a lust filled gaze. “On your knees.” He ordered. Loki smirked as he watched her get on her knees, giving him the same lustful look. His cock throbbed as she gripped it, licking the head, and then putting all of him in her mouth. Loki was impressed, not even the maidens back in the days of his youth on Asgard could fit all of him in their mouths. He ran his fingers through her hair as she bobbed up and down.

Morphine then pulled away from his cock, and went to lie on her bed, legs spread wide for him as he start to climb into bed. He can already smell her sex fill the room, began to get intoxicated by her smell. He got between her legs, and she was waiting for him to take her.

"You will be mine forever." He said, his velvety voice was low and husky in her ear, making her shiver. He lowered himself to her breasts, putting one into his mouth, and massaging the other. Morphine moaned, as he got lower. She gasped when he teasingly bit the inside of her thigh. He chuckled seductively, then slowly, he licked her clit. He was watching her as he lapped at her juices, her back was arched as she was brought to her first orgasm of the night. Loki continued teasing her with his silver tongue, plunging into her sex, and savoring her taste. She whined when he stopped. Licking the remaining juices from his lips,

“I’m not done with you yet.” He said while smirking. He positioned himself between her legs again, sliding his cock into her warm slick entrance. He kissed her, and she moaned into his mouth as he began slamming into her hard and fast.

 

 

"Say my name." he growled lowly. She moaned his name while he thrust into her harder each time she said his name. Loki changed positions, flipping them both over. He's never let a woman on top of him, tonight was a first for him. He groaned as he watched Morphine ride him, his hands roaming all over her body. Loki rubbed his thumb against her clit, and she threw her head back in ecstasy.

 

"Holy fuck!" She shouted.

 

He grunts and thrusts a few more times before their release. This being Morphine’s third orgasm. They're both panting, and she looks into his eyes, he smiled, "I guess that was a yes to my marriage proposal?"

 

She chuckled, "You know it was."

 

He kissed her, "I love you, Morphine."

 

"I love you too, Loki."

 

For the first time in years...centuries, Loki felt good. He felt wanted. When he said he loved her, it wasn't a lie. He held Morphine close, enjoying the warmness of her skin.

 

He felt good.

 

 

 

 

The next day, Morphine called Nick to tell him that she was going to Asgard with Loki.

 

"What the hell do you mean you're going to Asgard?!" He shouted. Morphine flinched and pulled the phone away as he shouted.

 

"Loki and I…are getting married." She told him.

 

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" Nick shouted.

After explaining to Nick about her engagement and her leaving. And since they were going to Asgard in the morning, Morphine felt a little nervous. Loki lied across her bed, watching as she paced around her room and mumbling to herself like a mad woman.

"What troubles you, my love?" He asked.

"I'm so nervous about going to Asgard. Odin wouldn't approve of us, and I'm sure no one would like me because of what I am." She said. Loki shook his head, "Please don’t worry about that. All will be well." He wasn't really sure how anyone on Asgard would react to thought of a demon living amongst them, or the fact that he wanted to marry her. He knew that Odin would think he was rebelling against him, and marrying her out of spite. Loki did admit to himself it was something he'd do, but he genuinely loved and cared about Morphine and wanted to spend all of his years with her.

Loki cleared his throat, which made Morphine stop pacing and she glanced at him.

"We shall leave tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow?! I...I'm not ready." She said. Loki smiled a small gentle smile, and she would've melted into the ground with that look he gave her.

"Love, we must. You have my word that all will be well." He said softly. Morphine nodded.

"Okay...what do uh...Asgardian people wear? I don't wanna look out of place." She said. Loki chuckled, "It's all taken care of." She nodded once again.

She sighed, and decided to lie down beside Loki. She watched him close his eyes and sighing deeply.

"Are you sleeping?" She asked.

"No, I'm meditating." He said. She scoffed. "I always thought meditation was bullshit." She told him.

"It helps me relax, and makes my magic stronger." once he said that, she saw some the things on her dresser floating in midair with green mist. Then they dropped back in their place, he then looked at her with intense eyes that held mischief in them and small smirk on his lips.

"Does that look like bullshit?" He asked in a smug tone.

"Eh, it’s not all that, but I could use some meditation.” She said, chuckling.

 

 

After teaching Morphine the art of meditation and controlling her powers, Loki sat beside her, cross-legged and meditating as well.

Morphine did as Loki said, she closed her eyes, breathing deeply, and clearing her thoughts. After their meditation, she felt energized.

"That was nice, very calming." She told Loki.

"Yes, I haven't meditated in a very long time." He said. "Why don't you try to control your powers once more."

Morphine nervously looked at him, she tried to do that last time, and it didn't go to well when she almost set the apartment on fire. He nodded for her to try it. She focused really hard, closing her eyes as she felt the flames engulf her slowly. Loki watched as she was being slowly covered by the blue flames, and her ears were pointy. Morphine opened her eyes and met Loki's stunned green eyes. He saw that her eyes weren't the innocent brown eyes that he knew, they were black and demonic. He took a step closer to her.

"Stay back." She said in a raspy voice.

Loki ignored her, and got close enough to her without being burned. She levitated to meet his height and the flames disappeared. She was still in her demon form, and he could see the tribal markings of a demon of Muspelheim. He reached to trace the markings, his hand burning in the process, but he ignored it.

Morphine saw his skin turn blue, and his eyes turn red. She touched his skin as well, and he was cold to the touch.

"Whoa." She said softly. Loki looked down at the floor. He should have known better not to show her his true self.

"I know...I'm hideous. I'm a monster." He said. Morphine shook her head.

"No! You're beautiful, Loki." She told him, he looked into her eyes. "I mean it." He could see her turn back into her mortal form, and her body temperature dropped a little. Loki smiled, and his normal form was back as well.

"Now we must sleep, we leave early." He said before kissing her, and getting into bed.

 

 

"So how are we doing this? Is there like something that will teleport us there?" Morphine asked. They were both outside around the early hours of the morning.

"Well, yes. Heimdall will teleport us there." Loki said while wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Hold on." He instructed, and she did as he said. “Heimdall, open the Bifrost!”

Before she could blink, she felt as if they were being shot into space. Her eyes were shut tightly, and before she knew it, they stopped.

"Open your eyes, Love." Loki told her.

She opened them slowly, and she was met with the most beautiful sight.

"Wow...this place is beautiful." She said looking at the Asgardain palace. Looking down, she saw the Bifrost. "Look at this place!" She shouted in shock and amazement.

"Loki." They heard a deep voice from behind. Morphine noticed a really tall and handsome black man...or rather Asgardian.

"Heimdall." Loki said to the all-seeing god.

"You've finally come back from Midgard...with your maiden."

Loki sighed, "Yes."

"I have you know that I've been watching, only when I could see what I could and couldn't see." Heimdall said. He put his hand on Loki's shoulder, "It is most pleasing to see you at peace." He said to Loki while glancing at Morphine.

"Lady Morphine, welcome."

Morphine smiled, what a cool guy! She thought.

"Come now, we shall find Thor and father." Loki said grabbing her hand and making their way to the palace.

 

 

Loki showed Morphine around the palace, she saw the golden throne that he sat upon at one point in his life. The big doors opened, revealing Thor, Odin, Frigga, Sif, and the Warriors Three.

"Brother! It's so good to see you." They heard Thor's voice echo in the big room.

Frigga ran up to hug her son, holding him in a tight embrace. "Loki, my son." She said, wiping away her tears. She then noticed Morphine. "This is my future wife." Loki said.

Everyone was shocked, except Thor. "Future wife? Who might you be?" Odin asked. His voice was as loud and powerful as Thor's.

"My name is Morphine." She told them.

"What an odd name." said Frigga. "Is it true what Thor has told us? You have been living on Midgard?"

"Yes, with my love, Morphine. She has helped me be at peace." Loki said, he squeezed Morphine's hand and smiled at her lovingly.

Odin saw the look in his adoptive son's eyes, he didn't see the jealousy, greed, chaos, and evil in his eyes. He saw love and compassion that once filled his eyes.

"I have to be honest with you all first." Morphine said. The gods looked at her with curious eyes. "I-I'm half mortal, half demon. And Surtur is my father."

Realization hit Odin, "Loki, you must take me for a fool." He said. Loki knew this was coming. "You think marrying Senta will spite me?"

"No! I think you are a fool if you don't think I love her." Loki said.

"Silence! I knew-"

"He's not lying." Thor cut his father off. They all turned to Thor. "I know Loki has done unspeakable things in the past, but Lady Morphine has showed him true love. I assure you, she is nothing like her father, for she has fought alongside me on Midgard."

"Father..." Loki said. Odin's eyes softened when he heard the soft tone of his son's voice. "I love Morphine, and I want to have her hand in marriage. Will you accept us?" Odin was silent for what felt like ages before nodding walking out. Frigga smiled at her son and his future wife before hugging them both and following her husband.

"Thank you, brother." Loki said genuinely. Thor smiled and hugged Loki and Morphine. Sif and the Warriors Three stepped up beside Thor.

"You have some nerve showing your face here." Sif said.

"Nice to see you too, Sif." Loki said while smiling a sarcastic smile. She then turned to Morphine.

"I am Lady Sif, and they are the Warriors Three."

"I am Hogun, the Grim." said the one who looked like he's never smiled a day in his life.

"I am Fandral, the Dashing." said another, who was the 'pretty boy' of the three.

"And I am Volstagg, the Valiant." said the last one, who was a big burly guy, with a long red beard. He pulled her into tight bear hug.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Morphine. I'm from Midgard." Morphine said.

"Friends, it is nice to see you are all acquainted with Lady Morphine." Thor said excitedly.

"We must find out if you are a great warrior." Sif said to Morphine.

"What?" Morphine asked. "You want to see if I'm a warrior? I've never held a weapon a day in my life."

"Come, it shall be fun." Said Thor. Loki glared at him, but Thor ignored him, dragging both Morphine and Loki with Sif and the Warriors Three.


	10. Back on Midgard

"Do you really want to do this, Morphine?" Loki asked her, trying to get her to change her stubborn mind. She was in his chambers, getting into her armor.

 

"Yes, for the last damn time, Loki!" She said while adjusting the armor they gave her, making sure it was on properly. "How do I look?" She asked, playfully turning around. Loki looked her up and down, admiring the way the armor looked on her, her blue hair was braided into a long braid.

 

"Gorgeous." He said to her, "But must you be so stubborn?"

 

She grinned, "Yes." She then walked out, and he followed. Loki then led her to the battle grounds where Sif and the Warriors Three were waiting.

 

"The armor is to your liking?" Sif asked.

 

"Yes. I like it very much." Morphine told her. "So who am I up against?"

 

"I suppose it would be fair to go against me." Sif said. Morphine nodded, "Sounds fair enough." Sif tossed her a sword, and she caught it with ease. The sword felt natural in her hands, as if she was born to handle one.

 

She was cut off from her thoughts when Sif launched towards her. Sif swung her sword, and Morphine blocked it with her own, before giving Sif a kick to the gut. Sif stumbled back a little; the two women circle each other like primal animals, trying to make the next attack.

 

Morphine felt a rush, her heartbeat quickening, and it was as if she felt herself changing. Sif saw her eyes turn full black, and noticed her stance was more confident now. That was when Morphine launched at Sif as they dueled. Their blades flash and ring. Sif's sword makes contact with Morphine's arm, but Morphine hissed, but she ignored it, their blades clinked as Sif swung her sword, tossing Morphine's to the ground. Loki was shocked to see what happened next.

Morphine kicked Sif's sword out of her hand, her fists glowing with blue flames, she then gave Sif a hard punch to the face.

 

Sif flew back at least few feet. The Warriors Three and Loki were all stunned as the 5'2" demon had knocked down Sif with so much force. Morphine walked over to Sif, as she slowly got up, they stared at each other for a minute or two. Sif put her hand out, Morphine grasped it.

 

"You are a worthy warrior, Lady Morphine." She said to Morphine, before bowing slightly. Morphine bowed as well in respect. They were both breathing hard, and they were bruised and bloody.

 

"That was pretty fun." Morphine said. "Indeed." Said Sif with a small smile.

 

"I'm really sorry though." Morphine told her. Sif shook her head, "I assure you, I'm fine."

 

Then Loki and the Warriors Three approached them. "Excellent fighting, Lady Morphine. It's nice to see a woman who can keep up with Lady Sif." Said Fandral. Loki was impressed and proud of his future wife.

 

"I'm impressed by your swordsmanship." Loki told Morphine.

 

"I didn't know I was that good with a sword, it felt so natural." she said.

 

"Will you join us for the feast tonight?" Said Volstagg.

 

"Uh...yeah." Said Morphine. They smiled before walking off. Loki and Morphine followed them.

 

 

 

Morphine was in Loki's bedchamber getting dressed in the beautiful dress from her dream with Loki. It looked even more beautiful in reality. There was a chambermaid to help fix her hair. Looking into the mirror, she saw that her cut healed, but the bruises were still there.

 

 

 

Loki came in, smiling at her, "Hello love. You look beautiful." She smiled back, looking him over. He was wearing a green tunic, a long vest, and his leather pants. His hair was combed back neatly, she had the urge to ruffle it up, but he looked sexy nonetheless.

 

 

"Shall we?" He said holding his hand out, ready to lead her to the dining hall. She grasped his hand, and they were on their way.

 

 

When they went into the dining hall, Morphine saw a long table with many Asgardians sitting, eating, and drinking. She saw Thor chatting with the Warriors Three and Sif. She and Loki walked over to them, and sat with them.

 

 

"Brother, Morphine! Have drinks with us!" Said Thor as a servant came to them with drinks on a platter. Morphine took what looked like wine. When she drank it, it was definitely wine.

 

 

While Thor and Loki were in having a brotherly conversation, and the Warriors Three talking amongst themselves, Morphine noticed Sif staring at Thor with an unreadable look.

 

 

"What's your deal?" Morphine asked her.

 

"Pardon?" Sif said confused. She realized she shouldn’t be talking in Midgardian slang.

 

"Is something wrong?" Morphine asked. Sif shook her head, "No."

 

"Are you like...a lesbian?"

 

"A lesbian?" Sif asked. "I know not what that is?"

 

"Are you attracted to women?" Morphine asked. "No, no!" Sif said shaking her head vigorously.

 

"Then what's your deal...I mean are you with someone romantically?" Morphine asked trying to get an answer out of her.

 

 

"I-I don't want to discuss this." Sif said turning away from Morphine, and glancing at Thor once more.

 

"You…like Thor?" Morphine asked quietly. Sif looked at her with a pained expression. Morphine gave a her a small smile, and she nodded.

 

 

"Then go tell him."

 

 

"I mustn't. He's with a mortal now. He doesn't see me as a wife." Sif said sadly.

 

"I'm sorry, Sif." Morphine said sympathetically. Sif shrugged, “I mustn’t worry about that now.” She said. Morphine didn't see why Sif didn't have any man going after her, she was gorgeous.

 

She took a sip of her wine, as Loki came over to her, kissing her cheek.

 

"Would you like to go back to my chamber?" He asked in a low husky voice.

 

"Yes." She said, taking his hand, as he led them out.

 

 

A few days later, Morphine and Loki had a beautiful Asgardian wedding ceremony, with Frigga's help of course. Morphine wore a silk golden dress, and Loki wore his regalia.

 

Most of the Asgardian citizens disliked the thought of the realm's most hated god marrying a demon, but neither Loki nor Morphine cared.

 

They were both lying in Loki's chambers in each other's arms. "I'm so happy you're mine. I've never really given my heart to anyone." Loki said. Morphine smiled, "I haven't either."

 

"Am I the first to claim your heart?" He asked.

 

She nodded.

 

"Then I will be the last." He said before kissing her, and getting out of his bed. She got a good view of his ass, and she loved the view. Loki turned around, raising his eyebrow and smirking.

 

Morphine giggled, "What a very nice ass you have, but enough talking about asses. I'm starving."

 

"Then we must bathe now, and eat after we get dressed. Come, love." he said while pulling her to his washroom.

 

 

Loki and Morphine were at the dining hall with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors three, and they were enjoying their breakfast. After eating, Morphine decided to sit in the garden. She looked at the beautiful ring on her finger, and sighed happily. She would have never thought that she'd be married...at least not to a Asgardian god.

 

Morphine plucked a white rose from the garden, "I see you're enjoying my garden." She heard from behind her, Frigga was making her way to the spot she was sitting at.

 

"Oh -it's a beautiful garden." Morphine said feeling flustered.

 

Frigga smiled, "Thank you, is something troubling you, Morphine?"

 

"I..It's nothing. I'm just thinking too much." She said. Frigga nodded and examined her intensely, "You are indeed, small for a demon."

 

Morphine smiled a small smile, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I can assure you that I'm nothing like the demons on Muspelheim."

 

"I know, child." Frigga said softly. "Part of me knows that Odin doesn't trust you and Loki."

 

Morphine looked up at her, "I know that Loki’s a little troubled, and he can be a bit...too much to handle at times, but all Loki wants is Odin's approval."

 

Frigga smile, "I like you, Morphine. I'm proud that Loki has found a beautiful and caring woman."

 

Loki then came over to them, "Hello mother." He said, hugging Frigga. "I like her, don't lose her." She whispered into his ear before leaving them alone.

 

"Darling." He said grabbing her hand. "We leave for Midgard tomorrow."

 

 

"Brother, you're leaving so soon?" Thor asked. Loki nodded. "We must be on our way to Midgard." He said to Thor.

 

"I wish we could stay longer, but I have to get home." Morphine said.

 

"We'll visit again soon." Loki said. Then Heimdall sent them both back to Earth. They were outside of her house.

 

"Home, sweet home." Morphine said, going inside, Loki following behind her.

 

She flopped on the sofa, sighing and closing her eyes. Her phone rang, she opened her eyes to see that Loki had her phone in his hands.

 

"Hello?" He answered.

 

Morphine gave him a confused looked.

 

"Hey Rock of Ages, can you give the phone to Morphine." Loki grimaced, "It's Stark. He would like to speak with you." Loki said giving the phone to morphine.

 

"What's up, Tin Man?" Morphine said.

 

"Nick wants to see you right now." Stark told her. Morphine rolled her eyes. Jesus, I just got back and I can't even rest. She thought.

 

"Fine, I'm on my way." She said. "Actually, He told me to pick you up." He said, and at that moment, she heard a horn honking outside. She opened the door to see Tony in his car waving at her. Morphine rolled her eyes, "I'll be out in a sec."

 

"I have to talk with Fury, you coming?" She asked Loki. "Of course, darling." He said.

 

 

Morphine and Loki made their way into the conference room, Nick was sitting down rummaging through files and papers.

 

"You wanted to talk?" Morphine asked while taking a seat, Loki doing the same, and Tony was somewhere getting a drink. Nick sighed, running his hand down his face. He had a look of disbelief. "Nick, what's going on? You're freaking me out." She said.

 

"Morphine, look at these." He said giving her the papers. "And these....and these."

 

She looked at them, trying to understand what he was showing her. There were pictures of her in different eras. "W-what is this?" She stammered. "This isn't me, it can't be." The girl in the picture looked just like her, except for the fact that she had black hair in the pictures.

 

"Morphine, it's you. That's you in all of these pictures. And you went under the name 'Martha Jones'." Nick told her. She stared at a picture of her sitting down, straight faced, staring into the camera. Then to a picture of her in the 70s.

“Can you tell me what your birthdate is?” Nick asked her. Morphine was silent as she tried to think, she didn’t even know her own birthday.

“Uh…um…I don’t know.” She said

"Look, these are some pages from your journal." He said giving her the pages.

 

She read the first one:

 

August, 5, 1678,

 

This power that I possess has gotten out of control. I don't know how to control it. The council has declared me a witch. They've tried to burn me at the stake, but little did they know I absorbed the fire. They've snuck into my cottage, and tried to kill me in my sleep. I ended up killing half of the town.

 

I've been running to different towns undercover. I then began to get weak, I had no choice but to steal a soul again. It was the only way.

 

She kept reading the pages, letting Loki read them as well. "I can't believe this...How come I don't remember any of this?" She asked.

 

"I'm not sure what to tell you..." Nick said. "Maybe Loki knows?"

 

Loki looked up from the papers, "I too know not why she doesn't remember." He said. "Very odd." he said under his breath. They talked for a few more hours, Nick congratulated them on their marriage before leaving, Loki and Morphine left as well.

 

Once they got home, Morphine was still thinking about her past. She and Loki were lying in bed, and he noticed that she wasn't asleep. "Are you still thinking about your past?" He asked. She nodded.

 

"Go to sleep, darling. We'll talk about it tomorrow." He said while pulling her close to him. She tried to sleep, but she kept having memories. Dreams of her mother, a young servant, with skin darker than the rest, who was owned by an overbearing Viking. No one knew where she came from, but she was with child while she was enslaved. There were other servants helping her into labor, and Morphine could see her father standing in the shadows watching as she was being born. As soon as she was born, her mother died unfortunately.

 

"I will raise you to be what you were truly meant to be." she heard Surtur say before he vanished, none of the servants heard him.

She woke up with a start; she looked over to see that Loki wasn't in bed. She got up and went to the bathroom, she walked in to see Loki with a towel around his waist and spraying his hair with hairspray. "Uh...what are you doing?" She asked.

 

"Using this wonderful Midgardian product called hairspray." He said while brushing his hair back. "I actually like your hair the way it was." She told him.

 

"I'm a god, I must look like a god at all times." He said.

 

"But you're sexier with your hair a mess." She purred. Loki stopped brushing, and turned to look at her, then looked back in the mirror. "I guess I could wash it out." He muttered.

 

Morphine laughed, and tugged at his arm. "I have to shower."

 

Loki protested, but she pushed him out. After her shower, Morphine went to get dressed, and went to the kitchen to see Loki rummaging through the fridge. "I guess I should make us some breakfast." She said.

 

"Marvelous! I'm starving." Loki said. Morphine rolled her eyes as she got some eggs and bacon out of the fridge. Loki was now at the table, waiting for his meal.

 

"Why don't you help me. We'll get breakfast done faster." Morphine suggested. Loki looked skeptical, he'd never made a meal for himself a day in his life. "I don't make my own food." He said. He was used to people making his food for him.

 

"Come here, I'll show you." She said. "Crack the eggs in this bowl, and scramble them. I'll cook the bacon and pancakes." They spent the morning making breakfast, eating, and talking.

 

 

Meanwhile, on Asgard, Odin decided to pay Heimdall a visit. "My lord." Heimdall kneeled. "What do I owe this visit, Allfather?"

 

"I don't fully trust Loki and the daughter of Surtur. I fear that darkness is inside of her, and Loki is using her to his advantage to spite me. You must keep a watchful eye on them." Odin said. Heimdall nodded, he knew that Loki and Morphine were deeply in love, he didn't know why Odin didn't see it. "Yes, my lord."

 

 

Morphine and Loki were casually lying on the couch kissing, before he could get her pants off, there was a knock at the door. Loki groaned, "Can't we just ignore them?" Morphine got up to answer the door. There was a tall, handsome, tanned guy stand there staring at her wide eyed and with a big grin.

 

"Uh...yes?" She said, she was creeped out. To add on to his creepiness, the guy pulled her into a deep kiss. She struggled to get away, trying to get him off of her with fire, but he held her arms down in his embrace. His body got warmer the more he hugged her. Loki was enraged, How dare this quim kiss my wife! He thought. He project some strong enough magic to knock the guy down and away from Morphine.

 

Morphine was wiping her mouth in disgust. "Dude! Who the hell do you think you are? Fucking creepers in New York!" She shouted. Loki was still livid, he wanted to torture and kill this man slowly. The man got up, putting his hands up in surrender.

 

"Senta?" The man said to Morphine. "Yeah, that's me." Morphine said, rolling her eyes. He must have been one of her father’s friends.

 

The man smiled, "Father sent me to check on you. Forgive me, but that is how we greet our family on Muspelheim."

 

"Wait what?" Morphine asked in shock. "You're my brother...and you kiss your family? On the lips? Dude, I'm your sister." The man chuckled, "I believe I should introduce myself. How rude of me, I am Bani Surturson, the slayer of Muspelheim." Bani said, while bowing to his sister.

 

"Uh...okay. Well I go by Morphine, it's the name I had since I got here in the 1990s according to my files." Morphine said. "And this is my husband, Lo-"

 

"I know who he is. Father told me an Asgardian had the gall to court you. Though, I heard he wasn't a true Asgardian. Am I correct, Laufeyson?" Bani taunted. Loki growled. "If it weren't for Morphine, I'd kill you where you stand."

 

Bani laughed, causing Loki to get even angrier. Morphine did not like this at all. “Enough! Both of you!” She growled. Bani stared at her confused. "Sister...forgive me." Then he glared at Loki.

 

Loki rolled his eyes. "Disgusting, vile demons." He muttered under his breath. "And you!" Morphine said pointing at Loki, "Don't be a dick."

 

"Senta, father wants me to inform you that you will eventually live on Muspelheim with your family. You will live a life as the only princess." Bani said. Morphine shook her head. "I can't, my life is here with Loki...and my friends that I work with."

 

"You're making a mistake, Senta." He said.

 

"Loki, show Bani to the door." She said ignoring his pleas. Loki smirked, "With pleasure, darling." He said while pushing him out the door.

 

As they were finally alone, Loki pulled her close. "We're alone now, let's finish what we started." She moaned as he kissed her neck.

 

 

Bani went back into the portal leading to Muspelheim, he saw the disappointed look on his father's face when he saw that he came back alone.

 

"Why is Senta not with you?" Surtur asked.

 

"Father, she refused to come back with me. She wanted to stay on Midgard with that dreaded Frost Giant." Bani said.

 

"Do not worry, my son. She will come back whether she likes it or not. Call for your brothers, you will pay your sister another visit soon." Surtur said.

 

"What will you do father?" Bani asked.

 

"I will go to Asgard, and crush and burn the Aesir." Surtur said smirking.


	11. Club Chaos

"Loki!" Morphine called out, getting no answer. She was in the bathroom, pinning her hair, and getting ready to go out. "LOKI!" She shouted louder.

 

He appeared behind her, scowling. "What in the nine realms are you wearing?" He said taking in her appearance. She was wearing a loose white tank, with a spiked bra, leather pants, and four inch platform heels. She turned around to face him; he was standing there naked with his hair disheveled, leaning against the doorframe.

 

Morphine raised an eyebrow as she kept her eyes from wondering down. "Get dressed. We're going out." She said.

 

Loki rolled his eyes, "You've interrupted my reading just to go out and interact with the mortals?"

 

"Yes! Wait- you read naked? Whatever, we're just going to Club Chaos. I used to work there, it's a cool club with anawesome bar." She told him. "Can you please get dressed and have a good time with me?"

 

Loki groaned, "What does one wear to these clubs?" He asked. "Just were a button up and some jeans and you're good to go." She said. Loki snapped his fingers, appearing in a black buttonup and jeans. His hair was sleek. They caught a taxi with the help of Loki's magic, and made their way to the club. As they made they got out of the taxi, Loki noticed the long line of mortals waiting to get in the club. "Why must I wait in line to get inside of this Midgardian festival? I am a god! I should not have to-"

 

"Loki, calm down." Morphine cut him off in the middle of his rant. "I know the bouncer, he'll let us in." She pulled him to the front of the line, earning some sour looks from the rest of the people in line. There was a big burley man standing at the front, cross armed, and scowling. As they approached the man, his scowl turned into a smile.

 

"Morph? Morphine Jones? Long time, no see!" The man boomed. "Hey Big John." Morphine said as the bouncer scooped her up in a bear hug.

 

"Who's this, Blue Ranger?" Big John asked, pointing at Loki.

 

"This is-"

 

"I am Loki, of Asgard. Her husband." Loki said arrogantly, cutting Morphine off.

 

"Loki? Like the guy who tried to take over Earth?" Big John asked glaring at Loki. Loki's smug face dropped. "I don't take to kindly to crazy nutcases trying to take our freedom away from us. I definitely don't approve of one marrying my friend here." His meaty hand was around Loki’s neck, this caused everyone in the line to look on in amusement and confusion.

 

"Whoa! Big John, Loki's changed. He's had a lot of issues, and we've worked them out." Morphine said.

 

"As long as you're happy." Said Big John. "Now, come on inside. I'm sure everyone misses you." He pulled the velvet rope back, letting them inside the club, before giving Loki an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

 

"He seems nice." Loki said sarcastically as they walked into the club, the music was loud and pounding, and the people were grinding on the dance floor.

 

Morphine dragged Loki to the bar, as he complained about the loudness. They sat at the bar discussing what they wanted to drink.

 

"Well, well, well. Look who came back for her job." They heard. It was Mike, Morphine’s former coworker. He was now the head bartender at Club Chaos.

 

"Hello to you too, Mike. We're just here to have a good time." She said, annoyed by him already. He was insanely arrogant.

 

"We?" Mike asked. "My husband and I." She said, pointing at Loki.

 

"Dude, you got married?" Mike asked. "Let's not get into this, we would like our drinks now." Loki said in an annoyed tone. "I would like an Absinthe, and for my love..." he trailed off, so Morphine could answer.

 

"I'll have a Blue Motherfucker." She said, Loki smirked.

 

Mike sighed, "Coming up."

 

Mike came back a few minutes later to give them their drinks. "Absinthe is the strongest Midgardian drink I've ever consumed. Not as strong as mead." Loki said. "Your blue drink, is it any good?"

 

"It's the best drink I've ever had." Morphine said. She felt herself getting a little lightheaded. That's weird. I've only had a few sips, and I'm dizzy. She thought.

 

"Stay here. I have to go to the restroom." She said, getting up and walking as fast as she could to the restroom. She went to the mirror, her eyes looked lifeless, her hair was losing its luster, and skin was getting dull.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" She whispered.

 

Morphine's body was aching, as if she hadn't eaten in days.

“You need to gain new life, sister. You’re looking a little lifeless.” She heard Bani’s voice out of nowhere. Was she going crazy, or was her brother in the restroom with her, guiding her to do something bad. Quickly, she looked under the stalls to see if anyone was there. No one.

“Fuck off, Bani.” She growled. He stared at her through the mirror, smirking. “I’ve already took someone’s life, why would I want to do it again? Am I some killing monster now that I’m a demon?”

Bani chuckled, “It’s what we are, we kill, and we receive souls for eternal life. This is the way of all demons, not just you, but all demons.” Morphine glared at him, shaking her head. “Oh come on, Senta. You need this just as much as any demon. New soul equals new life, and yours is about to come to an end.”

 

Just as he said that, a group of girls came in. Morphine turned back to the mirror, and Bani was gone. She went into one of the stalls, waiting for them to leave; she thought they would never stop with their annoying chatter. Then one girl piped, "I have to pee really quickly, you guys go ahead." Perfect, Morphine thought. As the girl went in a stall, Morphine came out of hers, going to the sink and waited.

 

The girl finally came out, went to the mirror again to primp once more. Morphine turned to her, walking up to her. The girl turned to her, and stepped back when Morphine was coming for her. She was a sight to look at, and it scared the shit out the girl. Morphine’s gaze was deadset on her.

 

"Oh my god, stay a-away from me!" She cried. Morphine's eyes were black now as she gripped the girl’s neck.

Her feet were off the ground, and her neck was pierced by Morphine’s sharp nails. The girl's pleas and begs were cut off by Morphine's tight hold.

 

The girl was losing her breath; Morphine could feel her soul coming out of her body. The girl's mouth was open; she sucked the soul right out of her. Leaving the girl's fragile frail body there to turn to dust.

 

Morphine then looked back in the mirror, she saw Bani smiling smugly.

 

The door opened, another girl came in. Holy shit, I hope that's not one of her friends. She thought.

 

This girl was staring at Morphine as if she knew what she had done. Morphine decided she'd leave; she kept Loki waiting long enough. The girl was blocking her from leaving; she looked down at Morphine, as she was a few inches taller.

 

"Uh...excuse me." Morphine said, trying to go around her. But the girl would move to the side.

 

The girl smirked at her, Where have I seen that smirk?

 

"I've waited on you for far too long, darling." Morphine rolled her eyes.

 

"For the love of god, Loki! Really?" She shouted. He...well, she only chuckled. "You don't find this form appealing?"

 

"Loki, you look very beautiful, but I like you better as a man." She told her. "The Midgardian men have taken a liking to me in this form. I think I like it as well." Loki said staring at herself in the mirror, adjusting her hair and boobs.

 

"Let us dance now." She said.

 

They left the restroom, and went to the dance floor. As the music was blasting, Morphine was teaching Loki how to dance like a woman. Loki felt uncomfortable dancing in such a way while filthy sweaty mortals touched her skin.

 

"Ugh! This is infuriating!" Loki said, as Morphine was swaying her hips. Just then Mike got between them.

 

"Hey sexy." He said to Loki. Loki was appalled, How dare he talk to me like I'm a...oh!

 

"Beat it, Mike. She doesn't want any of your bullshit." Morphine said. "You should introduce me to your friend." Mike continued, staring at Loki. Loki smirked at the dumb Midgardian man, winking at Morphine.

 

"I am Loki, of Asgard." She purred.

 

"I'm Mike...of Brooklyn. So you're like from another country, that's cool. Maybe I can take you out sometime."

 

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea." Morphine said, holding in her giggles.

 

"Jeez Morph, Jealous much? I mean, Loki's a stunning woman." He said. "I'm flattered, but I’m committed to someone." Loki said, morphing back into a man quickly.

 

"What the- What happened to Loki?!" Mike shouted.

 

"You're looking at him." Loki said.

 

"You're not Loki, dude. You're Morph's husband."

 

"Yep, that's Loki, my husband. Maybe you've been taking a few shots again." Morphine said, giggling. Mike's face was contorted in a confused expression, “I gotta stop drinking.” He mumbled, then walked away. Loki and Morphine burst out laughing.

 

"That was pretty funny!" Morphine said.

 

"Indeed, Love." Loki said pulling her into a kiss. "Let's go home."


	12. Homecoming

Bani stood alone in the throne room, waiting on his brothers, "Bani, why have you called for us?" said Vigr, the youngest of the three sons of Surtur.

 

"My brothers, Father is setting out to Asgard to declare war on the Aesir. We will go to Midgard to bring Senta back home." Bani said to his younger brothers.

 

"Senta's coming home?" Bilstyggr asked.

 

"I'm not so sure it will be willingly, but she is coming home with us." Bani said.

 

"But what of the Asgardian? Did she not marry him?" Vigr asked. Bani nodded. "Unfortunately, she did. But once we've taken her home, we'll arrest the Asgardian and keep him locked away." Said Bani.

 

Bani opened a portal to Midgard, they all stepped through portal. The air was cool, as it was night time, and they were outside of Morphine's apartment.

 

"Midgard is so...bright." Vigr said, noticing the bright lights in the distance.

 

"Hush Vigr. We are not here to sightsee. She lives here, let's break down the door." Bani said. They rushed to her door, kicking it down in one blow. Morphine and Loki rushed out of her room, "What the hell is this, Bani!?" Morphine shouted. Bani, Bilstyggr, and Vigr rushed to seize her, Loki waved his hand causing a force field to knock them down.

 

"Senta, you must come home!" Bani shouted, before blasting Loki with fire. Loki hit the wall, Bilstyggr quickly bound him in heavy chains. He smirked down at Loki, "Look who's finally below us." Bilstyggr said.

 

"Grab the Asgardian, while Vigr will hold Senta. I'll open the portal." Bani said as they dragged Morphine and Loki outside.

 

"Don't fucking do this!" Morphine shouted. Bani wouldn't listen; he opened the portal, and gestured for them to come. As they went through the portal, Morphine could feel the heat and pressure of the gravity weighing her down as they let her loose. She looked around; people...demons dropping to their knees, kneeling to them.

 

"Demons of Muspelheim! Princess Senta is back home!" Bani announced. The demons cheered, as they walked to the Palace of Muspell. It looked like a more evil, darker version of the palace in Asgard.

 

Royal guards and servants bowed to them as they all walked through the corridor of the palace. "Guards!" Bilstyggr shouted.

 

"Yes, my dark prince?" One of the guards said.

 

"Take this frost giant to the dungeons, and please give him the warm welcome." Bilstyggr said with a wicked smile. He tossed Loki to the ground; Loki was too weak to make a witty remark. The gravity and heat was wearing him down.

 

The guards took Loki away. "Why are you doing this to me?" Morphine shouted. "Can't you just leave us alone?"

 

"Sister, you belong here with us. Not on Midgard, not on Asgard, and you definitely aren't aren't supposed to be with an Asgardian...especially one who's a Frost Giant." Bani spat.

 

"Fuck you, you know nothing about Loki. None of you do! And you know nothing about me!" She shouted.

 

"But you're our sister." Vigr said quietly.

 

"I may be your sister, but we don't know each other, nor do we understand each other. We never will." Morphine said. Bani glared at Morphine, he knew there was truth to her words, but he would never admit it.

 

"Vigr, show Senta to her room." Bani said as he and Bilstyggr walked away.

 

"Come now, sister." Vigr said, tugging on Morphine's arm.

 

 

Morphine sat on her giant queen-sized bed, sighing, she couldn't live here. Loki's in prison...again, but it's not even his fucking fault. She thought.

 

There was light knock on her door. "Come in." She said. A servant came in, "Princess, I'm here to help you get ready."

 

"Ready for what?" Morphine asked.

 

"The banquet for your homecoming." Said the servant. The servant helped Morphine into her dress, styling her hair.

 

"You look beautiful, princess." The servant said.

 

"Thank you."

 

"The banquet is starting soon, you must go now." Morphine was guided by the servant to the banquet hall. The demons were all gathered there, waiting for the princess to show up.

 

"Ah, my sister is here!" Bani said from across the room. Everyone turned to look at Morphine as she walked up to her brothers.

 

Bani placed a crown on her head. "You are very beautiful, sister." He said.

 

"Where is Loki?" She asked him, ignoring his compliment.

 

"He is in the dungeons." Bani said, while smiling and waving at the demons. "Where are the dungeons? How do I get there?" She asked him.

 

"You are forbidden to go there. Loki is where he should be. You are a demon, you are supposed to hate him and his kind." Bilstyggr said with so much venom and hate in his voice.

 

"You're no better than the Asgardians who didn't want me to be with him. I will find a way to the dungeons." She said, going into the crowd of demons. They were surrounding her, wanting to ask her questions, and talk to her.

 

"Princess Senta." She heard a woman sneer. The crowd parted as a tall, tanned, dark haired woman came waltzing toward her. Jeez, is everyone in this realm tall and tanned? She thought.

 

"All hail the lost princess." The woman said sarcastically. This bitch! Morphine thought.

 

"Uh...You got a problem with me?" Morphine asked.

 

"I'm Leidr, your half-brothers’ mother, and your father's wife. So nice of you to finally come home."

 

Morphine could tell this woman was as fake as they come. "Yes, nice to meet you." She said with a saccharine sweet smile.

 

"This is my handmaiden, Keyva. She is a light elf." Leidr said.

 

Keyva couldn't stop staring at Morphine, "Senta...you are beautiful like your mother." Keyva said. "Keyva, it's time for you to go." Leidr said, trying to pull Keyva away. Morphine stopped her.

 

"You knew my mom?" Morphine asked.

 

"She was a light elf." Keyva said.

 

 

Meanwhile, in the dark dungeons of Muspelheim, Loki was lying on the ground. He was weak and beaten. Those demon guards beat him, kicked him, and spat on him. He was a mess, messy hair, ripped clothes, bare feet. He wanted his life with Morphine back on Midgard again. Sure, it was simple, and he had to do things for himself, he loved his life with Morphine.

 

Those damn demons.

 

He sighed, wincing a little, he was still sore. He would heal in a few days, but it would be a long few days before he would actually heal. He was in a dark dirty cell, with no food or water.

 

Loki thought about escaping, but the cell bars would burn his hands, and he was too weak to teleport out.

 

He heard footsteps coming, Thump, thump, thump, They were coming closer. Looking up, he saw Bani, Bilstyggr, and Vigr looking down at him.

 

"Get up, Laufeyson." Bani said.

 

Loki slowly rose up, every inch of his body aching. "We've heard of how you betrayed Asgard, and tried to rule Midgard." Bani said.

 

Loki blankly stared at them, "That is true."

 

"We talked it over; we will consider setting you free." Bilstyggr said. Loki's face lit up just a little. "But you must help us reign over Midgard."

 

"Pardon?" Loki asked, he couldn't do that. Thor and Frigga would never forgive him. And Odin wouldn't hesitate to have Loki killed.

 

"You heard him, Laufeyson." Bani said.

 

Loki thought about it, if he was free, he'd find Morphine. But he'd have to use his mind to trick the dumb sons of Surtur.

 

"I'll accept your offer...Only if my wife is by my side." Loki said.

 

"I'm sure our sister will be by your side." Bani said, unlocking the cell. "Come with us, we will discuss how we'll take over Midgard."

 

 

 

Keyva told Morphine stories about her mother. Her name was Oriel, "It was rare for a light elf's skin to be dark. Most accused her of being a dark elf, but she proved that she was born a light elf." Keyva said.

“You look exactly like her." Keyva said. "She was so beautiful and kind. She was a marvelous archer."

“How did she and Surtur…meet?” Morphine asked.

Keyva began to tell her about the Fire Demons declaring war on the Light Elves. “We were a peaceful realm, until the Fire Demons invaded our land. They were capturing women as servants, and killing most of the men. Oriel and I were captured, and Surtur took a liking to her. The queen didn’t like that he made Oriel his personal servant. After the birth of Prince Bilstyggr, the queen found out that Oriel was with child, and wanted her killed. Oriel ended up escaping to Midgard, disguised as a mortal. I have not heard from ever since. This was all after Surtur was released from his prison on Midgard.”

 

"Wow, that’s really heavy. I wish I could've met her." Morphine said.

 

Keyva smiled sadly and nodded, she then noticed the princes coming toward them, bowing as they approached her.

 

"Keyva, we need a moment with Senta." Bani said. Keyva nodded and walked away.

 

"Sister, the Asgardian has been freed." Bilstyggr said.

 

"Where is he?" Morphine asked.

 

"He is in a chamber at the moment. We made a bargain with him." Bani said. "He will help us rule Midgard." said Vigr.

 

"What!" Morphine shouted.

 

"But he wanted you to be by his side." Vigr finished. Morphine rolled her eyes, as if that'll make it better.

 

"You'll take me to him now." said Morphine. Bani and Bilstyggr gave each other a knowing smirk, While Vigr stared at them confusedly.

 

"We can't do that, until you agree to help us as well." Bilstyggr said. Morphine glared at them. "You see, Senta, it will go both ways for you two." He and Bani smirked down at her, while Vigr looked apologetic.

 

She knew she'd have to trick them; after all, she is married to the best trickster in the nine realms. "I'll agree to it." She said looking down, she had a plan, but she didn't know if it would work. She'd just have to try at least.

 

 

 

Morphine's brothers wouldn't take her to see Loki, she was worried about him. As she was pacing around in her room, wearing nothing but a sheer nightgown, she heard a knock. She opened the door, two guards were standing there holding Loki.

 

"As you requested, Princess." Said one of the guards.

 

Loki stepped into her chambers, and the guards bowed before leaving. Once the door was closed, Morphine attacked Loki with kisses, ignoring the fact that he was hurt. He winced a bit, "Are you okay?" She asked.

 

Loki sighed and sat on her bed, "No."

 

"We'll talk tomorrow, you should take a bath, and get some sleep, Loki." She said, "a warm bath could help you." She helped Loki out of bed. They were now in her washroom, she ran the water in the tub. "This should be good and warm." She said.

 

"Will you be joining me?" Loki asked as he stripped down. Morphine nodded, sliding her gown off, shuddering under Loki's gaze. He took her hand, leading her into the tub. Loki tensed as the water was a little too hot; he eased in the water while Morphine sat between his legs. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her temple. Morphine's head fell back against Loki's shoulder, gasping as he kissed her shoulder, "Shall get to bed now?” He asked. “Sure.” She replied, as they both got out and dried off. Morphine put the flames out in her chambers and got under the sheets with Loki.


	13. The Battle

“My sons, on this day, your father will set forth to Asgard. You will make our realm proud, and as your mother and queen, you will make me proud.” Leidr said to her sons.

“Thank you, mother. Senta will also make Muspelheim proud.” Bani said.

Leidr snorted, “That girl. She is not of true Demon blood, she cannot possibly think she could rule Muspelheim with you, the true heirs of Muspelheim. Why not keep her in the dungeons with her Frost Giant while you destroy Midgard?”

“Mother, how dare you say such a thing!” Bani shouted. “Senta is of Demon blood, and she is our sister. You will treat her with respect.”

“She is still the daughter of Surtur, whether you like it or not. If father heard you speak of such things, he would have you killed.” Bilstyggr said. Leidr huffed, and walked away.

 

 

Loki woke up to the site of Morphine staring at him. "Hey, you okay?" She asked him. He sat up, "I'm fine, dear." He said.

“I’m so sorry about my brothers throwing you in the dungeons.” She apologized.

“There’s no need to be sorry.” He told her.

Morphine nodded before kissing his lips, he pulled her in deeper as well as pulling her on top of him, so she was straddling his waist. “I’m glad you’re feeling well.” She said smirking while grinding onto his erection.

“I’d be much better if you wouldn’t tease me so much, darling.” Loki replied, going up to suck one of her nipples, circling his tongue around the erect nipple, gently biting her, and caressing her body. “Now please your king.” He said into her ear. She pushed him back on the bed, “Lie back and let me please you.” She said. She kissed her way down from his chest to just below his belly button, she was now between his legs. Morphine glanced up through her eyelashes at Loki and licked her lips. She smirked before grabbing his cock and pressing her lips to his tip, flicking her warm tongue over the head of his cock. This caused Loki to moan softly, looking at her through hooded eyes. She then grabbed the base of his shaft and pressed her tongue against him, licking up his shaft. She wrapped her lips around his cock, moving her head back and forth against the twisting motion of her hand. Loki gripped her hair while thrusting into her hot mouth.

Then they were interrupted by a loud banging on Morphine's chamber door. "Sister! Sister!" Came Bani's deep voice.

 

Morphine rolled her eyes before getting out of bed and putting on a robe. "Cover up." She told Loki.

 

She opened the chamber door, her brothers standing there in their armor. "What's going on?" She asked.

 

"We're going to Midgard." Bani said.

 

"Get your armor on, Senta." Bilstyggr said. Vigr gave her the armor she was supposed to wear. Her armor was golden with leather pants and leather straps.

 

"Get dressed. Vigr, help her get her armor on." said Bani. Vigr grabbed Morphine's arm, and dragged her into her room. "We leave momentarily, sister." said Vigr.

 

Vigr stopped when Loki appeared before them, dressed in his armor. "Hello son of Surtur." He said to Vigr. Vigr frowned, "I-I must help Senta into her armor." He stuttered.

 

"I can take it from here, leave us." Loki said. Vigr shuffled quickly out of the room.

 

"Help me get this on." Morphine said. Loki waved his hand over her, and her armor appeared on her body. He took her hand, and led her out the door. Vigr, Bani, and Bilstyggr were waiting on them, Loki and Morphine followed them as they were led outside. There was an army of demons ready for battle, and ready to die in the name of Surtur.

"Demons! This is the day that our father has prepared us for!" Bani shouted. "As he sets fire to Asgard, we will set fire to Midgard!" He opened the portal, and they all went through it. The demons destroyed and set fire to anything that was in their way, and killed anyone who stood in the way.

 

 

Loki looked around at the chaos that surrounded him, watching the people scurry and hide, hearing their cries for mercy. If he was the same man he was before, he'd happily take part in it and get his revenge. This isn't what he wanted now. Bilstyggr grabbed Morphine roughly, "Destroy everything, sister!" He shouted at her. "Laufeyson, take us to the defenders of this planet." Bani said.

 

Before Loki could say anything, he saw the man of iron coming their way. "Well, there's one." He said.

 

A missile was fired, killing half of the demons, they would've lived if some of the debris hadn't have killed them. Morphine stood behind her brothers and Loki, as Stark made his way towards them. "Loki? What the hell is this? Where's Morphine?" He shouted at Loki, the mask coming up so he could speak. Bani stepped in, "He works for us now."

 

"Who're they? Your new Minions?" Tony asked.

 

"We are not minions. We four are the children of Surtur." said Bani. "Four?" Tony asked confused. Vigr and Bani stepped to the side to reveal Morphine. Stark was shocked and confused. Jones must be under some kind of influence by Loki. Tony thought.

 

"What did you do to her, Loki!?" Tony shouted, aiming at him.

 

"I've done nothing to her." Loki said, his face expressionless. "I've decided to help my brothers conquer Midgard for our father." said Morphine.

 

"Jones, Don't-" Tony was cut off as Morphine projected fire at him, sending him flying across the city. Bilstyggr gave his sister a pat on the back, "Nice job, sister." He said.

Morphine quickly grabbed Loki, “Listen, get as many people to safety as you can.” She whispered to him. He nodded before disappearing. Just as they were about to move on to destroy the rest of the city, Vigr noticed an arrow coming their way. He caught it with ease.

"What an interesting arrow. Not as good as mine, but-" Vigr was cut off by Morphine shouting, "Vigr, No!" The arrow exploded, Morphine fell to the ground along with her brothers and the other demons.

 

Hawkeye tried to focus on the demons, aiming his arrow and shooting at them again. Bani got up, "I shall take care of this." He said with a gruff, as the arrow came flying their way, he caught it. Before the arrow could explode, he threw it back at Hawkeye with so much force, he then threw a fire ball the second the arrow exploded. Bani chuckled a deep dark chuckle, "Nice one, brother." Bilstyggr said. "Right Vigr? Senta?"

 

"Very nice!" Vigr said. "Whatever, let's move." Morphine said.

 

The group went on, while the three brothers led the way, pulling their weapons out when the fire got too boring. "Looks like we have guests." Bani said, pointing to Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Iron Man.

 

"Morphine, end this now!" Tony shouted.

 

Bani and Bilstyggr growled, Morphine glanced at her brothers. "This is for my father and Muspelheim. All of this!" She said stepping up. The heroes put their guards up as she took another step. "Once this realm is taken over by my brothers and I, you will all submit to Surtur."

 

"Did Loki do this to you? Are you under his influence?" Hawkeye asked, still keeping his guard up. "No! I'm doing this for my father and my realm. Loki is nothing to me." She said in her best evil voice. Damn, I should be an actress. She thought.

 

"Morphine, snap out of it. Don't make us have to-" Cap started, until thunder boomed in the sky, they all looked up as Thor came down from Asgard.

He looked around at all the madness caused by the demons of Muspelheim. "Demons! Look at what you've done!" Thor shouted.

 

"It's quite nice, isn't it?" Bani said to Thor. "My father is burning Asgard at this moment while we burn Midgard. And no one will stop us, Odinson. Not you, not your brother, and definitely not the defenders of Midgard." Thor gripped mjolnir in his hand, about to strike Bani, but the unthinkable happened.

 

Morphine grabbed Bani's sword and stabbed him. Loki reappeared and stabbed Bilstyggr in the back with his dagger, before freezing him. "Look!" Black Widow shouted, pointing at the scene. Vigr dropped his arrow and bow, but the rest of the demons were ready to attack.

 

"Send in Banner." Black Widow said into an earpiece, while kicking a demon in the face.

 

Thor grabbed Vigr before he could run, "Please, I never wanted to do this." Vigr cried. "Let him go, he is but a child." Loki said while projecting magic at the demons. Thor dropped the young boy, as he scurried off somewhere to hide.

 

The rest of the Avengers were trying their best to kill the demons, though they were strong, the demons were stronger. "They’re too strong." Stark said. "I've fought bigger, Man of Iron!" Thor said, smashing a demon in the face with his hammer.

 

Meanwhile, while the Avengers and Loki were fighting the demons, the helicarrier released Banner as he was in his Hulk form. He came crashing down, as soon as he touched the ground; he was smashing demons left and right.

 

As Morphine was helping her friends kill the demons, she wasn't aware of Bani coming behind her. "Morphine!" Loki shouted, but it was too late, Bani had taken Bilstyggr's ax and stabbed her with it. She screamed and fell to the ground. "You've betrayed us, Senta! I shall kill you with my own hands." Bani growled pulling the ax out of her back. Morphine tried to crawl, but Bani kicked her over. Morphine closed her eyes, preparing for her brother to kill her, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Bani frozen in ice. Turning around, she saw Loki standing before her. "Morphine." He said, going up to her, hugging her. "You can't fight like this."

 

"I can try." She told him.

 

"Think rationally, love." He said to her. Loki helped her up, as she continued to kill the demons.

 

 

The demons were finally killed, all of them, and the Avengers put up a good fight. But they weren't done yet.

 

Surtur appeared, glaring at Morphine. "You've killed your people! For what? Midgard? The son of Laufey? You've disappointed me; I guess I shall do what my children couldn't." He said as he was changing into his demon form.

 

"No!" Thor shouted. "We must stop him!"

 

"I got this!" Stark said, shooting him. "Uh, is it me, or is he getting bigger?" Black Widow said. Loki rolled his eyes, only he could do this. He tried to freeze Surtur, it was working as the giant was getting weak, and shrinking back to his human form.

 

"No! Senta, don't let him do this!" Surtur shouted as his lower half was frozen. She glared at him, before whispering something in Loki's ear. He smirked, and stood beside Thor. Surtur smiled a smug smile, as Morphine walked over to him.

 

"Father, I realized you were right. About everything." She said. "My child, I forgive you. Now unfreeze my lower half at once."

 

Morphine glared at him, clutched the sword tightly, and chopped Surtur's head off. "Fucker." She said under her breath. The Avengers were speechless; it was utterly shocking and incredible.

 

They all wanted to celebrate for winning against the fire demons, but all smiles were wiped away as Morphine suddenly fainted.


	14. I'm What?!

"Wake up, my child. Wake up." Morphine heard a soft voice say, as they stroke her hair. Did a homeless person kidnap me? Morphine thought. She heard a giggle, "No, Morphine. Open your eyes and look at your mother." She opened her eyes, and looked up. Her mother, Oriel, was staring down at her, smiling. "Hello, daughter." Oriel said.

 

"B-but you're supposed to be dead. Am I dead? Is that why I'm here?" Morphine asked. Oriel shook her head, "No, no. You're on Alfheim to be healed. You've lost a good amount of blood." said Oriel. Morphine got up and looked around, the sun shone through the trees, a waterfall was flowed into a river, and they were at a clearing. "Look...uh...mom, I'm fine! I just need to get back to Earth." Morphine said.

 

"Worry not, dear. I will send you back, but you must be healed." Oriel said, before waving a glowing hand over Morphine's body. The glowing intensified once she waved it over Morphine's stomach, "Oh my..." Oriel's eyes got wide as she stared at the glowing. ”What! What's wrong?" Morphine asked. Oriel shook her head smiling. "It is better if you find out on your own, dear. I must send you back now, and I will see you soon. Very soon." She said, before Morphine woke up.

 

 

She knew she was at Stark Tower, hooked up to an IV, and on a hospital bed. The other Avengers were too busy talking to notice that she was awake. Loki, who was talking to Thor, was the first to notice that she was awake. "Morphine." He said, pushing pass Thor, and going over to her. The others following his lead. "Are you okay, darling?" He asked. "Yes, I'm fine. I just got a little weak." She responded.

 

"What you did was very brave and stupid." Natasha told her. "I'm sorry, guys." Morphine said looking down.

 

"It's okay, kid. We thought we lost you though." Said Tony. "Loki explained everything to us, and your brother was taken into custody."

 

 

Poor Vigr. She thought.

 

 

"But, there's good news for you and Loki." Bruce said.

 

"Awesome! What is it?" Morphine asked.

 

"After testing with the other doctors, we found out that you're pregnant." Bruce said. Morphine's eyes widened. "Pregnant? You're shitting me?" She asked in shock. Then she remembered what happened with her mom, she remembered how bright the glowing of her hand was when it hovered over her belly, and the look of joy on her mom's face. "He shits you not!" Tony said with an amused smile.

 

Loki smiled, "Are you not happy, Morphine?" He asked.

 

"I-I- yes, I'm happy." She stuttered. In truth, she never expected to have any kids; she didn't even see herself as a mother. How was she supposed to balance her powers, working for S.H.I.E.L.D., and being a mom?

 

 

"I am most excited for you both, Brother." Thor said, patting Loki on the back. Loki smiled, "Thank you, Thor."

 

"We should let Morphine and Loki talk privately." said Steve. "Right, let's leave the lovebirds alone." Tony agreed. They all left the room, leaving Loki and Morphine alone.

 

"I know you're not happy at all about having my child." Loki said. Morphine looked away, not wanting to look at the hurt in his eyes.

 

"I'm just really confused about this whole thing. I mean I'm not the mothering type!" Morphine said. Loki sat beside her, gently stroking her face. "Love, you'll make a wonderful mother." He said and kissed her forehead. "Besides, our child will be the most beautiful, smartest, and most powerful child in all the nine." Morphine chuckled softly, "Basically, another version of you." she said. Loki smiled, leaning in for a gentle kiss-

 

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest, but your brother wants to speak with you." Tony said as he came into the room, and helping Morphine get the IV out of her arm. "I'll be waiting on the other side." He said before leaving the room. "Can you conjure up me some clothes?" Morphine asked Loki, with a flick of his wrist, she was fully dressed. She grabbed his hand, and they left the room, following Tony to room where Vigr was.

 

"He's in there with Natasha," Tony said while pointing to where Vigr and Natasha were sitting. Vigr, who was crying, had his head down, while Agent Romanoff was staring at him sternly.

 

"Vigr." Morphine said, getting his attention. Vigr smiled once he saw Morphine, "He's all yours." Natasha said, getting up and leaving.

 

Vigr wiped away his tears, not wanting his sister to let him see him cry. "Senta, I-I'm sorry." He said. "Why are you sorry, Vigr?" She asked. "I-I should have stopped Bani and Bilstyggr. I did not want them to cause a war. I did not want father to cause a war. But since I am the youngest, they never listen." He said.

 

 

Morphine's face softened, "Vigr-" She started, but he put his hand up stopping her. "No, sister. Father, Bilstyggr, and Bani are responsible for their deaths and for starting wars. I shall be a better king for my realm, and bring peace. I must go home."

 

Morphine sighed, and looked over to Tony, who was shaking his head with arms crossed. "Stark, come on. Let the kid go home." She said to him.

 

"No, Morphine. We don't know if he'd bring the rest of the fire nation to finish what they started." Said Tony.

 

"He's a fool to believe that Muspelheim could be a realm of peace." Said Loki. "It's impossible."

 

"Maybe it is...but I must try. Please." Vigr begged. Tony rolled his eyes, and walked over to them. "Please stop whining. You can go, but it's going to be on my ass and Morphine's. So you better not bring the rest of those demons." Vigr nodded vigorously, "You have my word." He said, then turned to Morphine, "Thank you, sister." He reached out and hugged her before opening a portal back to Muspelheim.

 

"Well, Nick's going to be pissed once we tell him that your brother's gone." Tony said. Morphine nodded, "Yeah, but he's a good kid. He didn't deserve to be locked away." She said and turned to Loki, "We should go home. I'm tired, and it's been a long day."

 

"Indeed, it has." Loki agreed. "Farewell, Stark." He said before transporting them back to her apartment.

 

Meanwhile on Muspelheim, Vigr stood in the palace waiting for his mother. She briskly walked over to him, with Keyva trailing behind.

 

 

Leidr greeted her youngest son with a kiss on the lips and a big smile, "Where is your father and brothers? Have they conquered Asgard and Midgard?" she asked him. Vigr looked down, "No, mother." He said.

 

"No?" She asked incredulously. "They are dead. They were defeated by Senta and the defenders of Midgard." Vigr said, finally looking her in the eyes. "But I could rule Muspelheim peacefully, mother." Leidr chuckled humorlessly, "We are not a peaceful race. It was your father's mission to burn the other realms, and have them begging for mercy. What makes you think that we are a peaceful realm?" Leidr said, "My son, you are too naïve. Who has put these ideas in your head? Was it Senta?"

 

"Well, No one, mother. I just thought-" "You thought what?" Leidr cut in. "That you could toss away what your father has worked for? Have you gone mad, you will rule Muspelheim the way your father has, and you will avenge your father and brothers' death. Now that Senta is out of the way, you can kill the little harlot and her Frost Giant. Just as I had her whore of a mother killed."

 

 

Vigr shook his head in disapproval, "No! I can't mother, after what I saw on Midgard...I just can't bring myself to harm anyone. Senta is my sister, and she and Loki spared me. If it were not for them, I too would be dead, along with father, Bani and Bilstyggr."

 

 

"Damn it, Vigor! You will rule this realm mercilessly as your father once did, or you can rot in the dungeons. You have a day to decide. Keyva, take Vigr to his chambers." said Leidr. "Yes, my queen." Keyva said before bowing and taking Vigr to his chambers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ugh! It's the third time he's called!" Morphine complained, while looking at her phone. "Shall I get rid of him?" Loki asked.

 

"What do you mean by get rid of him? Like tell him to fuck off, or kill him?" she asked. Loki smirked, "Yeah, I think I'll handle it." She told him before answering her phone, while he went to raid the fridge.

 

 

"What now, Stark?" She said.

 

"Hello to you too, Morphine." Tony said. "So, have you thought about it yet?"

 

Morphine sighed and rolled her eyes, "Tony, if you think I'm gonna name my kid after you, you're wrong!"

 

"Aaaw! You're noooo fuuuun!" He slurred.

 

"And you've been drinking. Where is Pepper, she should keeping you away from the bottle." Morphine joked. She heard him scoff, "She's busy not paying attention to me."

 

"Well this has been great and all, with you constantly annoying me, but I have to go." She told him. "Okay, bye Juno." Tony said before hanging up. Morphine hung up, shaking her head and going to the Kitchen where Loki was.

 

She caught him stuffing his face with pop tarts, "Uh...do you need to be alone with those pop tarts?" She said, while stifling a giggle.

 

"Thor has told me about the pop tart. He said it is most delicious! That oaf was right about something for once." He said.

 

 

"I could use a pop tart as well. I've been kicking ass on an empty stomach."


	15. Good Terms

Nick stood patiently waiting for the Avengers in Stark Tower, staring out the window; he heard a strong feminine voice.

 

"Are you Nick Fury?" He heard. Turning around, he saw an unfamiliar yet beautiful young woman. She strutted towards him, as if she just walked off the runway in her flattering white dress.

 

"Who's asking?' replied Nick.

 

"I am Oriel, the mother of Morphine." She said as the avengers, minus Morphine, came into the meeting room. They eyed her suspiciously as she spoke to Nick.

 

"Who's that?" Steve whispered to Tony. "I don't know, she must be someone special to Nick. Do you think it's Nick's secret girlfriend?" Tony asked.

 

"Doubt it." Clint scoffed, and Natasha stifled a laugh. Then Nick and Oriel made their way towards the group, "Ah, you must be the Avengers. The defenders of Earth." said Oriel.

 

"Tony Stark. Genius, playboy, philanthropist, and leader of the Avengers." Said Tony, grasping Oriel's hand and kissing it. "Slow down, Stark. What would Pepper say if she saw you flirting?" teased Bruce, and Tony rolled his eyes. Oriel giggled, pushing her hair behind her elf hears. Tony's eyes widened.

 

"Actually, I'm the captain, so that makes me the leader. Captain Steve Rogers. That's Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Dr. Banner, and Thor."

 

"Where is Lady Morphine?" Thor asked. Everyone shrugged. "Well, speaking of Morphine, this is her mother, Oriel." said Nick.

 

"Wow, this is the flame princess' mom? You look so young. Are you single?” Tony said while Natasha swiftly elbowed him in the ribs. Oriel stared at the scene in a confused yet amused way. "Flame princess?" Oriel asked.

"Yeah, it's what I call Morphine." Tony replied, rubbing his ribs and earning a glare from Nick.

 

"Anyway, Oriel has told me about Morphine's situation." said Nick.

 

 

 

 

Morphine woke up the next morning with a smiling Loki stroking her now rounder belly. "I see you've awakened, our child has gotten bigger." Loki said. Stunned, Morphine looks at her belly with wide eyes. "What's happening to me...to the baby? Why is it getting bigger so early?"

 

"The child is of frost giant and fire demon blood, frost giant pregnancies vary from time to time." Loki told her as she sat up, waving her hand and shaking her head.

 

"I-I don't understand. What do you mean they vary?" She asked him.

 

"They usually last from a few weeks to a few years" Loki said nonchalantly. If Morphine had took a sip of water, she'd spit it out.

 

"Did you say a few years?" Loki nodded. "Demon pregnancies tend to vary at times too." He finished before undressing, and starting their shower.

 

"Fuck!" Morphine groaned and closed her eyes. As she did this, she heard her mother's voice in her head.

 

"Morphine. You must come to Stark Tower." Morphine perked up, "Did you hear that?" She asked Loki.

 

"Hear what? I didn't hear a thing." Loki replied concerned, and walking towards her.

 

"My child, come to Stark Tower." She heard her mother's soft voice again. "I hear her voice...I hear my mom's voice." Morphine said franticly. "She's telling me to go to Stark Tower!"

 

"Your mother? I thought she was dead." Loki said confusedly. "No, no! I'll explain later!" She said before going to shower. Loki following behind her still confused.

 

 

 

 

Morphine explained to Loki about when she met her mother when she was unconscious, then she and Loki walked into the meeting room where the other Avengers were. There stood her mother, smiling at Morphine.

 

"Morphine, it's so good to see you in the flesh." Oriel said, walking up to her and pulling her into a warm embrace. Morphine wrapped her arms around her mother, returning the hug. "It's good to see you too, mom." She replied, calling Oriel "mom" still felt foreign on her tongue but she'd get used to it. Oriel pulled away, before rubbing Morphine's belly and smiling widely. "I'm so happy for you both." She said, while pulling Loki into a hug. Loki's eyes widened, as he was taken aback by Oriel's hug. He could feel the kindness and warmness radiating from her skin, as she was glowing with beauty.

 

"I am Loki Od- Laufeyson." Loki said, introducing himself. "I am familiar with you. I am Oriel." Oriel said.

 

Loki could definitely see that Morphine had Oriel's beauty. That was when Nick decided to step in, "Morphine, I would like to speak to you and Loki about the events that took place yesterday. We need to get this meeting started." He said as they took seats around the table. Tony got a glimpse of Morphine's stomach, pointing at her animatedly. Natasha pinched him, and then shushed him.

 

"Whose bright idea was it to release the prisoner?" Nick asked, getting straight to the point. Tony glanced at Morphine, then back to Nick.

 

"Well, mine's." Morphine said. Nick pinched the bridge of his nose. "Morphine, he was supposed to stay in custody for his crimes." Nick said.

 

"My brother is nothing like Surtur or the other demons of Muspelheim-"

 

"He's still a threat! He was manipulating you to make you think that to spare him. What if he comes back with a bigger army of demons?" Nick said, cutting her off.

 

"Then we will fight them with more warriors!" Thor cut in. Nick shook his head, "She led them here, she and Loki led them here, and they will do it again. And now she's pregnant with a potentially dangerous child. Morphine never thinks about what she’s doing. She is a threat!" It was deadly quiet as Nick said that.

 

"Nick-" Natasha started, and then Nick put his hand up, cutting her off. "Put them both in her quarters." He said as two guards came to Loki and Morphine, gripping their arms and dragging them away. Loki scoffed, pulling his arm back. "Get your dirty mortal hands off of me!”

 

"What? Nick...you can't do this to me." Morphine said, as the guards dragged her and Loki away.

 

"Nick, my daughter had good intentions. She did what she had to do to save your realm, and you should be damned grateful." Oriel said, poking Nick's chest angrily, before stalking after the guards. Nick quietly looked down, filled with guilt, he walked out as well.

 

"Someone should talk to Nick. What he said to Morphine wasn't right." Steve said.

 

"I can't do it; I can't be in a stressful situation like this." Bruce said.

 

"Why don't you talk to him, Steve?" Tony said. "We all know you still have a crush on Flame Princess."

 

Steve glared at Tony before following Nick.

 

 

 

 

As the guards escorted Morphine and Loki to her quarters, Morphine was beyond pissed. Loki let her get her frustrations out, as she growled and tossed a few things against the wall, Loki would clean it up with his magic. And she'd set things on fire, only to have Loki put it out quickly.

 

"Morphine, darling, come to me." He said softly to her. The darkness left her eyes, and she was his Morphine again. She walked over to him, as he leaned down to kiss her, a knock interrupted them.

 

"Morphine?" It was Oriel's light voice. "Nick didn't mean any of those hurtful words."

 

Morphine shook her head. "No, he meant every word. He wouldn't say it, unless he meant it."

 

"Nick loves you as if you were his own daughter, and he's always looked out for you." Oriel said.

 

"How would you know?" Loki asked, while scoffing, earning a glare from Morphine.

 

"I know everything, Laufeyson." Oriel said with a smile. "Now please come out of this room, and talk to Nick."

 

"Yes, mother." Morphine said with a smirk.

 

 

 

 

"Director?" Nick heard Steve's voice behind him. He took a sip of whiskey, as Steve sat beside him on a stool.

 

"I almost broke down when she looked at me like that." He said without looking at Steve. "I shouldn't have lashed out like that. When I heard she was missing, I wanted all of my agents to search for her. Then...then she came here with those demons, fighting for them...I didn't think I could look at her the same way."

 

"Nick, Morphine would never lead an army here if she didn't have a plan to protect us. You know reckless Morphine is. She-"

 

"I know." Nick said, cutting Steve off.

 

"You know what you have to do. You need to apologize to Morphine...and Loki." Steve said, rolling his eyes as he mentioned Loki. Nick nodded, looking at Steve this time.

 

"Nick." They both turned at the sound of Morphine's voice. Steve took that as his cue to leave, smiling at Morphine sadly, before leaving.

 

"Morphine, I want to apologize for the way I acted. Will you forgive me?" He asked. She nodded. They both walked back to the meeting room.

 

 

"They're on good terms! Damn it, Clint!" Tony shouted before giving Clint a 100 dollar bill.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morphine and Loki didn't expect what would happen after the birth of Auburn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left...

As the weeks went by, Morphine's stomach got rounder. She and Loki found out that they were having a girl. While Loki was impressed about the technology that helps him see his daughter inside of Morphine, he was also excited, he even wanted to name the baby.They haven't came up with any names, knowing Loki, it'd be something weird and Asgardian.

Since she was only three months now, Morphine looked like she was pushing nine months. It was now the last week of October, and Morphine was excited for the holidays. That, and she was also expecting to have her baby soon. They haven't been home in weeks, Nick thought it was better if she was staying in her quarters at Stark Tower.

"So...any names for her yet?" She asked Loki, who was reading on the couch. Without putting the book down, he replied, "Ingrid is a lovely name." Morphine grimaced, That's a horrible name, She thought. The baby kicked repeatedly, I guess she doesn't like the name either.

"No, no. I don't really like that." Morphine said.

"Ronja?" Morphine shook her head no as Loki went on with a list of weird names.

"Auburr, perhaps?" He asked. Morphine smiled, "What aboutAuburn  
"Auburn Lokidottir. I like it!" Loki said.

"Lokidottir?" Morphine said.

"Yes. Like I am the son of Laufey. My surname is Laufeyson. Auburn is my daughter, her surname is Lokidottir." Morphine nodded in understanding.

 

 

Halloween was tomorrow, Tony stopped by to give Morphine and Loki costumes he had bought. "I think you'll love them." He had said to Morphine. He had bought everyone costumes, even Nick. Morphine and Loki's costumes were Flame Princess and Ice King.

"Who is this Ice King, and where is his kingdom. I shall pay him a visit, and let him know who the true king is." Loki said while tossing the white wig and beard across the room. Morphine Laughed, "Calm down, Ice King isn't real." She told him. She grabbed his hand, "Now come on, we'll sort our costumes out tomorrow.

The next day, Morphine and Loki came to the lounge to see Steve dressed as Finn from Adventure Time and flipping through channels. Morphine laughed loudly, "Uh...Tony bought you that?" She asked him, while Loki was confused, which made her laugh harder. Steve nodded.

"I don't even know who I am. He said to watch something called Adventure Time." Steve said while shrugging.

"Here, let me help." Morphine said, going to Cartoon Network for him, and Adventure Time was playing.

"Ah, thanks." He said. "No problem. Where's everyone?" She asked him.

"Clint and Natasha are sparring, Tony's out getting Halloween stuff, Bruce is in his lab, and Thor is out with his lady." Steve answered.

Then Tony came into the lounge with many bags. "Why aren't you two in your costumes?" He asked Loki and Morphine.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Stark, this Halloween is very confusing. Why must I wear a costume for your entertainment?" Tony chuckled, "Well there's a good reason, Icehole, we're going out! So get your costumes on...NOW!" He pushed them out of the lounge.

"I hate Stark." Loki said, as he had trouble getting his costume on. Morphine, who was already dressed, came over to help him. "Same here." Morphine said.

Fully dressed in their costumes now, Loki didn't even need blue halloween make up, he had switched to his jotun form. They went back to the lounge to see everyone dressed up. Tony was a mad scientist, Bruce Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Natasha was a devil, Clint was a 40's gangster, Thor was a football player. Thor had also brought Jane and Darcy, who were dressed as a witch and a cat.

Loki decided he wanted to talk to his brother, so Morphine followed, more like waddled. As Loki and Thor talked, Morphine made conversation with Jane and Darcy.

"Hi, I'm Morphine." She said to them, holding out her hand.

"So you're The Morphine that I've been hearing about." Jane said. "I'm Jane, Thor's girlfriend. And this is my intern, Darcy."

"Yeah, we've heard a lot about you. You're the chick that's dating Thor's lunatic brother." Darcy said while smiling. Morphine laughed, "Yeah, He's pretty crazy, but so am I. It's a perfect match." The three of them laughed. They conversed about everything from Morphine's pregnancy to living in New York.

Later Tony led them to the streets of New York, they interacted with all of the people who decided to dress up as well.

 

 

Two days later, Morphine felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Oh god!" She shouted. Loki, who was engrossed in a book, immediately came to her side. "Loki...help..." She could barely get the words out. Loki picked her up bridal style, and searched for someone to help. He found Tony arguing with JARVIS, "Stark, we need your help, quick!" Loki said. Morphine groaned in pain, while clutching her stomach. Her skin was getting dull and her lips were blue.

"Jesus! JARVIS, notify some doctors for me quickly." Tony said. "Follow me, hurry."

They were put in a room, and Loki put her on a hospital-like bed. Doctors rushed in, Loki was being pulled out by Tony as he stared in horror at the doctors surrounding his love.

It was hours after Morphine was taken by the doctors, and no one has came out yet. Loki was nervous; ringing his hands and biting his lip in frustration. "Damn it Stark, why hasn't anyone come out yet?! I need to know that Morphine and our child is safe!" Loki shouted. Tony looked at him wide eyed, Loki was a mess. He was pacing and his hair wasn't neatly combed back.

"I don't know if I can take you back there...but I'll see what I can do." Tony said. They quickly walked to the room where Morphine was. Loki stopped in his tracks as he saw an unconscious Morphine, and a doctor holding a baby. Their baby.

The doctor gave Loki the baby, "We tried everything to bring your wife back. She's unconscious." said one of the doctors, then left, saying they would be back. Loki looked down at the baby in his arms, his little Auburn was sleeping. He knew he couldn't trust these Midgardian healers, he'd have to heal Morphine himself.

"Friend Stark." Loki said turning to Tony.

"Yes your majesty?" Tony replied.

"Give her a warm bed to lie in." He said, giving Auburn to Tony. "But what abou-" "Go now." Loki replied, cutting Tony off. Tony held the baby to him and left the room.

Loki walked up to Morphine, her skin was still dull and lifeless and her lips were still blue. His hands hovered over her lifeless form, green mist coming out of his hands and into her body. Loki waited to see if it had worked. Then Morphine's eyes blinked open, she looked at Loki as he smiled down at her, she glared at him. Loki was taken aback as she ripped the IV out of her arm, and leaped at him, punching him repeatedly. He blocked her punches and tried to reason with her, "Morphine, darling, what has gotten into you?"

She only growled, and shifted into her demon form. "Morphine, listen to m-" Loki was cut off by her flamed hand gripping his throat.

"You have impregnated my daughter with your seed, Frost giant." Said the dark deep voice that came out of Morphine's mouth.

"Sur-tur..." Loki gasped out.


	17. Get Out

On Muspelheim, Vigr casually sat on the burned throne with Keyva standing beside him. His mother strode into the throne room with her head held high.

 

"I hope you've made a decision, my son." Leidr said.

 

"I have, mother" Vigr said, his voice rang through the room. Leidr smiled, her son was now a man. A demon who would rule Muspelheim as well as Surtur did.

 

"I've decided to do as I wish, and rule the land in a peaceful way." Vigr said. Leidr's eyes widened, "What? I am your mother, you will do as I tell you! I've birthed you, nursed you, and helped form you into the demon you are this day! You will not disrespect me and undermine my authority as queen." Leidr shouted.

 

Vigr's face was blank, as Keyva looked on concerned. "You!" Leidr said, pointing at Keyva, "you encouraged him to this, haven't you, you harlot!"

 

"That's enough! You may be queen, but I am the king now. What I say goes, and I say...GUARDS!" Vigr shouted. His mother was completely and utterly shocked as four guards came in, stopping in a line. "Please take my mother to the dungeons."

 

Two of the guards dragged her out of the room as sge screamed and protested.

 

Keyva looked at the young king, "What of me, your highness?" She asked. 

 

"You are free now, Keyva. As king, I release you." She couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face as Vigr opened a portal for her to go back to Alfheim.

 

"Thank you, King Vigr." She said before going back home.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Loki struggled to get out of Morphine's...Surtur's death grip, while being slammed against the wall multiple times.

 

 

"Hey Loki, I put your kid to be- Morphine?! What the hell are you doing?!" Tony shouted. Loki disappeared from Surtur's death grip. "Asgardian Coward." Surtur growled, and edged towards Tony. "Morphine, I think you've gone a little crazy from going into labor. Let's calm dow-" Surtur flung a ball of fire at Tony, cutting him off.

 

 

Loki had finally reappeared as Surtur was causing damage to Stark Tower. He conjured up enough power to project at him. Surtur turned around, hissing at Loki. "Get out of Morphine now, Surtur!" Loki shouted.

 

 

Surtur laughed a humorless laugh, "Or what, Laufeyson?"

 

 

"Or some serious shit is about to go down!" Tony said in his Iron Man suit, getting Surtur's attention. "Loki, why has Morphine gone psycho?" Tony asked. "Stark, now is not the time to jest! Surtur has possessed Morphine, we must get rid of him!" Loki shouted. Surtur launched towards Tony, catching him off guard, and crashing to the ground.

 

 

"Surtur? What's a Surtur?" Tony asked as Surtur tried to burn the metal suit and pry Tony out. Loki held Surtur bound with his magic.

 

 

"A little help, Loki! It's pretty hot in here." Tony said before blasting Surtur with his repulsor ray.

 

 

"Stark!" Loki shouted as Tony shrugged. They noticed Surtur getting up, and laughing maniacally.

 

 

"Shit! Hold her, freeze her, or whatever you do. I have to assemble the team." Loki held Surtur bound with magic. Before Tony could call the other Avengers to assemble, thunder boomed across the sky, and Thor smashed through the ceiling. With Mjolnir in tow, glaring at Surtur, Thor gripped Morphine's throat, causing Surtur to sputter. It was meant to be a gentle grasp, but Thor's giant hands tightened around her throat. Loki released him from the magic.

 

 

"What have you done, Morphine?! What is this madness you've caused?" Thor shouted.

 

 

"Thor, you idiot! Have care, she's just birthed our child." Loki said angrily to Thor. Thor's face softened, "I am most happy for you, brother!"

 

 

Surtur smiled and interrupted, "After I destroy this realm, I shall take the child, and raise her to be a true demon."

 

 

Thor glared at him, "Surtur!" Surtur was then engulfed in flames, and disappeared. Thor, Loki, and Tony looked around cautiously. "Where are you, demon?!" Thor shouted. Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce finally ran in with Tony scrambling behind them.

 

 

Surtur then appeared, sending tornadoes of fire spiraling out of control and snatching them all in a spinning twister of inferno.

 

 

"Morphine! Stop!" Steve yelled. "It's not Morphine, it's some guy named Surtur!" Tony shouted.

 

 

"Banner, now's your chance!" Clint shouted at Bruce.

 

 

"No!" Both Loki and Steve shouted in unison. Clint and Natasha shot at Surtur, causing the twisters to stop, and they all crashed to the floor.

 

 

Loki had had enough of this. Using one of his illusions to trick Surtur, he shot blasts of ice at his hands, leaving him bound to the wall and in agony from the intense cold.

 

 

Loki walked over to Surtur, who was swearing and cursing Loki in Old Norse.

 

 

"Enough, Surtur! Release Morphine now!" He demanded. Surtur smirked, despite being weakened.

 

 

"You and I could have ruled this realm, and had these pitiful creatures at our feet. Praising us, fearing us!" Surtur muttered. "What happened to the Loki who helped me escape that prison? What happened to the Loki that killed his birth father, and attempted to kill his adoptive father? What happened to the Loki who despised all of Asgard and wanted to rule Midgard?"

 

 

"I've changed." Loki said firmly, as the others looked on. Loki wasn't falling for the manipulative act. Hell, he invented it.

 

 

"Oh, you have. All because of my traitorous daughter." Surtur finished. Loki glared, before putting his hand up, the green glow burning brightly.

 

 

"I banish you from this body! I banish you from this realm!" Loki shouted, pushing Surtur's soul out of Morphine's body. Her body went limp as black smoke evaporated in the air. The ice that was around her hands retreated back into Loki's hands, and he caught her limp body before she hit the ground.

 

 

Thor came up to him, "She's been through a lot, brother, let her rest in her chambers." Loki nodded.

 

 

 

 

Oriel was guarding her granddaughter, as she heard the commotion going on several stories up. She had set up a force field around them, so Surtur wouldn't find them. She knew Surtur would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, but she also knew Loki would do anything to save her daughter and granddaughter.

 

 

After they put Morphine in her bed, Loki and Thor decided to check on Auburn, she was sleeping peacefully. She had probably slept through all of the chaos. Oriel kissed Auburn's forehead, then gave her to Loki. He held her in his arms, smiling at her, "You are a beautiful girl, Auburn." He said.

 

 

"She certainly is." He heard Thor from beside him. "It would be good for father and mother to see her."

 

 

"I do want mother to see her grandchild. I know not what father would say about her. Though, after this...I think we should stay on Asgard for a while." Loki said.

 

 

Thor smiled, "That is most wondrous, mother and father would be happy to see you doing good. Morphine has made you a better man, and now you shall be a good father to Auburn."

 

 

"I shall be a better father than Odin ever was." Loki said, looking at his daughter lovingly.

 

 

***

 

 

Morphine was stuck in her subconscious, it was dark, and warm. There was darkness for several minutes, those minutes felt like hours, until the darkness started to fade away, and her memories started to slowly show.

 

 

Club Chaos had just closed for the night, and it was going on 3 AM. Morphine was walking down the street, knowing creepers were lurking around in the streets and dark alleys of New York, but she knew her gift could take them out.

 

 

As she was walking, she heard footsteps behind her. They were coming after her faster as she walked faster. Her house was two blocks ahead, and she didn't feel like killing anyone tonight, but it looked like she didn't have a choice.

 

 

Instead of running, she turned around sharply, causing the person to stop. It was a man with a hoodie and a bandana, he then pulled out a gun.

 

 

"Alright bitch, gimme your money, and I might let you live." He said gruffly.

 

 

"What if I don't?" Morphine asked, tilting her head in a mocking way.

 

 

The man then raised the gun, before he could shoot, Morphine quickly grabbed his wrist, twisting it; he then dropped the gun, wincing in pain.

 

 

As Morphine gripped his wrist tightly, she knocked him to the ground. Her fists flaming, and the man's eyes widened.

 

 

"What the fuck, man?" The man said, before she tore him apart and burned him.

 

 

Walking down the opposite side of the street, was a man in a black trench coat and an eyepatch. He had saw the whole fiasco with the mugger and the 'would-have-been-innocent woman, but she wasn't an innocent woman just walking home. She was something else. The way she fought and handled herself in the situation, and that...blue fire. He walked up to Morphine, she still had her guard up.

 

 

"Miss?" She heard.

 

 

She slowly turned to the voice, "What?" She said.

 

 

"I'd like to talk to you about what I just saw. I'm Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I-"

 

 

"Look dude, I don't wanna be in any 'movies', so beat it." She cut him off. Nick was amused.

 

 

"I'm not that kind of director, Miss..."

 

 

"Jones. Morphine Jones." She said. "I wanted to ask you if you would join the Avengers Initiative. I won't take no for an answer, Miss Jones. A woman with your abilities would be good for the team." Nick said. She didn't even have to think about her answer. She'd heard of the Avengers, and wanted to join them for the longest. And ever since that whole thing that happened last year with that crazy guy trying to rule the world, she's been wanting to put her powers to good use.

 

 

"When do I start?" She asked.

 

 

The memory faded, and a new one started, as if it were a movie.

 

 

"This is Agent Morphine Jones, she's a new member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers." Nick said, introducing Morphine to the team. "You've already met Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff."

 

 

Romanoff and Barton helped train her, and they were pretty cool. Natasha was stern and sarcastic at times, and Clint was easygoing and funny when he wanted to be.

 

 

She was then introduced to Bruce, Tony, Thor, and Steve, who was blushing when he met her.

 

 

"Uh, we don't need any new members, Nick." Tony said, rolling his eyes. Morphine glared at him. "I mean what can she even do, she's so short." He continued while laughing and ruffling her blue hair.

 

 

Morphine smirked, her eyes went black and she formed a fireball. Tony's eyes widened as the blue fire got bigger, and the room became hot. She then let the fire disperse, and her eyes were normal again.

 

 

"Anymore words, Stark?" She asked with the same Smirk. Nick was hiding a smirk as he walked away, shaking his head. Tony shook his head, and the rest laughed at his embarrassment.

 

 

"We are so calling you Flame Princess!" Tony said excitedly. Morphine grimaced. "Fuck no."

 

 

"What about 'The Blue Inferno'?" Clint said. Morphine nodded, "I like that."

 

 

Tony shook his head, "I need a drink." He muttered, going to the bar.

 

 

"Cool, me too." Morphine said following him, but going behind it, and making her own drink.

 

 

"Uh...this is my bar, let the grown up make his drink now." Tony said.

 

 

"Chill, I was a bartender. I know drinks like the back of my hand." She said.

 

 

Tony smiled. "I like this one! We're keeping her!"

 

 

Then there was more darkness, and she felt herself coming back into reality. Her eyes fluttered open, she met Loki's green eyes. He was holding Auburn.

 

 

"I saw you stirring in your sleep, and thought something was wrong." He said.

 

 

"No, not at all. I just...feel like I've been hit by a truck, and I don't remember much after giving birth." She said.

 

 

"Well, I have a lot to tell you..." Loki said.


	18. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End with a little Epilogue

Loki had told Morphine about Surur possessing her, and she was pissed but glad it was over. Weeks have passed since the ordeal with Surtur, Loki decided it was better and safer for he, Morphine, and Auburn to stay in Asgard for a while.

 

"Morphine, darling it's only for a while." Loki said as Heimdall greeted them with a nod.

 

"Welcome back, Lady Morphine.

 

 

When Frigga and Odin met their granddaughter, their hearts melted. Oriel decided to visit them in Asgard, while getting acquainted with the all-knowing gate keeper.

 

After a few months, it was time for them to go. Morphine was sad to leave Asgard, but she was also glad to be back home. She'd miss Frigga and Sif, Odin was still pissy about Loki being with Morphine, but he learned to tolerate her and Auburn. Auburn didn't want to leave Frigga either, she'd grown attached to her.

 

Now they were back in Stark Tower, everyone was excited to see Auburn, except Natasha. She didn't know a thing about babies.

 

"Where's that little demon?!" Tony shouted while holding a giant pink teddy bear. "I bought this for Auburn. I hope she likes it."

 

"Tony, don't you think that's a little too big for a baby?" Pepper asked him.

 

"Knowing Stark, It's not big enough." Clint said to Steve, who chuckled.

 

"Oh yeah, well it's bigger than anything you bought Auburn." Tony said smugly. Clint rolled his eyes. "Where's Nat, I told her to come." Clint said.

 

"She's was muttering something in Russian, then ran to her room." Tony said. Clint sighed, before going to get Natasha.

 

Loki and Morphine came in, Auburn was being carried by Loki, and her wild curls were disheveled. "Aww, someone must have just woken up from their nap." Tony cooed.

 

"Yeah, she's been fussy, but Loki took care of that." Morphine said.

 

 

 

***

 

"Hey, Lokes got Auburn a dog!" Tony said. Morphine raised her eyebrow.

 

"A dog?" She saw the big golden retriever playfully licking Auburn as she giggled and spoke in baby gibberish. "Where'd he find a dog?"

 

Tony shrugged and went to pet the dog, while Morphine walked over to Loki who was watching in amusement.

 

"Where'd you get a dog?" She asked him. He smirked mischievously.

 

"Well...let's say I have a way with Midgardian creatures." He said while chuckling.

 

"It's Thor isn't it?" She said while shaking her head. "Do the others know?"

 

Loki shook his head, then kissed her on the forehead. "I'll change him back, but let Auburn have her fu-" Loki was then cut off, falling to the ground as the giant dog was now on him, licking his face and barking obnoxiously.

 

"Get off of me, you buffoon!" Loki shouted, shielding his face. The group laughed, as he quickly stood up, and changed Thor's form.

 

The laughing stopped, as they were now ogling Thor's new form.

 

"Friends, why have you all gone quiet?" Thor asked, not know what was going on.

 

"Uh...You might want to take a look at yourself." Clint said. Thor looked down at his body, shocked to see breasts and a feminine body.

 

"Loki, I've had enough of this! Change me back, or die by my hands." Thor demanded. Loki laughed, "Oh please, brother. What could you possibly do to-" Thor gave Loki a swift punch to the face.

Morphine picked Auburn up, watching the scene in front of her, and trying not to laugh.

 

Tony being Tony, came up to Thor and checked him out.

 

"Damn...nice work, Lokes. Looks like Cap chose the wrong day to wear sweatpants" Tony said. Steve blushed, before casually leaving the room. Thor rolled his eyes, as his fellow comrades ogled his body as if he were a common harlot.

 

"Loki, I will not repeat myself." Thor said lowly.

 

"Oh, alright." Loki said, flicking his wrist, and returning Thor to his normal form. Thor glared at Loki, who frowned as Morphine and Auburn giggled.

 

Though, the laughing stopped when everyone turned to the portal being opened in the middle of the room. Vigr stepped out of the portal, looking for his sister.

 

“Senta.”

 

“I told you he’d bring the fire nation back!” Tony shouted.

 

“No. No. I’ve come to see my sister and my niece.” Vigr reassured.

 

“Vigr, you look so…grown up.” Morphine said, stepping closer to him, examining his mature features. He now sported shorter hair, and facial hair. He wore a horned demon headdress, he looked like a king.

 

“She is beautiful, just like her mother.” Vigr said, looking at Auburn, who was blankly staring back at him. Loki then decided to step up.

Clearing his throat, he greeted Vigr. “Hello, Son of Surtur.”

 

“Laufeyson.” Vigr said to Loki. “Shall we speak privately, sister?” Morphine nodded, before giving Auburn to Loki. Loki watched as Morphine and Vigr left the room, not trusting Vigr at all.

 

“I don’t trust that demon.” He said aloud. Thor and Tony walked over to him, “Maybe I shouldn’t have spared his life.”

 

“Brother, you did right by sparing him. He was just a boy then, if Morphine trusts him, so shall we.” Thor said. Loki sighed, rolling his eyes. He didn’t want to admit it, but Thor was right.

 

“He did look a little intimidating though. Did you guys see those horns? Bigger than yours, Reindeer Games.” Tony said to Loki, who growled, scaring Auburn in the process.

 

 

 

 

Morphine and Vigr were casually catching up in the hallway, “I’ve spoken to your mother, she’s an exceptional woman.” Vigr said. “She and Keyva caught up after I released her from my mother’s clutches.”

 

“Speaking of which, what happened to that bitch…I mean your mom?” Morphine asked.

 

Vigr chuckled, “Oh Senta, it’s quite alright. She is now locked away in the dungeons for undermining my authority as King of Muspelheim.”

Morphine nodded in approval.

 

“I must go, sister. It’s been nice chatting with you,"


End file.
